It Hurts to Fall in Love
by wolfdragonlover92
Summary: The day after Sakura has proclaimed her love to Naruto he brings back Sasuke and tells him to love her with all his heart and leaves the village.  After two and a half years later Naurto returns with s fiance and find Sakura with twins.
1. The return of Sasuke

It hurts to fall in love

Chapter 1: the return of Sasuke

"Sakura, Sasuke is back!" yelled Ino as she ran to a completely dazed Sakura. Sakura didn't listen to Ino at all her mind was only on Naruto. She was wondering where he could be and on why he had left. She needed to talk to Naruto. She told him she loved him yesterday and now when she went to look for him he was gone. She soon got back to reality when Ino shook her violently.

"Oh I am sorry Ino I wasn't listening." Sakura apologized Ino breathed heavily and stated again "Sasuke is back!" "What!" Sakura yelled as she grabbed Ino's shoulders "Where is he?" Ino then pointed towards the hospital and answered, "Room 203" Sakura then let her go and ran to the hospital in fury.

_**In the shadows**_... There was a certain blue eyed teen watching over the little rosette and once he saw her reaction on Sasuke's return all he did was grind his teeth in despair and whispered, "I knew it." With that he left the leaf village.

Back to the pink haired medical kounichi she reached to Sasuke's room and saw him in his bed staring at the window. He then turned his head around and saw Sakura panting from running and all he did was smirk at her, knowing that she was enraged at him.

"Where is he? Where is Naruto?" she asked him as she strides towards his bed. Sasuke then began to laugh and ask, "How should I know!" Sakura then grabbed him by his collar actually getting him scared in the air and replied, "Because you asshole, Naruto is the only one who can get you back to Kohona." Sasuke then smiled at her once again and said, "You're right the dobe did get me back here to this wrenched village, but he just dropped me off and left, but before he left he told me… to love you with all of my heart, _humph_, that idiot." Sakura dropped Sasuke as her emerald eyes began to tear up.

"Why would he ask you such a request especially after what happened last night?" Sakura asked more to herself than to Sasuke, but it was loud enough for him to hear her. With a click at his tongue Sasuke responded, "Ha did you finally tell him your fervent feelings for him like you should have done all those years ago instead of thinking it was for me?" Sakura's eyes then widen at what he had asked her. How had he known about her feelings for Naruto? How did he know she had feelings for him before her? Sasuke then began to snicker once again then answered her unasked question, "I have noticed the way you acted towards me. You usually look at Naruto before you would go fan girl on me. You probably never noticed because you were too blind with your "_love"_ for me." Sakura then sat down on the chair next to Sasuke's bed to take in all of what Sasuke had said to her.

Looking into his black coal like eyes Sakura asked, "So are you going to do what Naruto told you to do?"He then looked at her eyes directly and answered sternly, "I am going to try, because now I have too much respect for him. I cannot just leave his request into the dust" Sakura then placed her ivory hand on top of his cold hand and responded, "If that is what Naruto-Kun wants then I will too." They both looked at each other it was awkward for both of them, but they knew it was the right thing to do.

"Then it's a deal…Sakura…Chan" Sasuke replied as Sakura concluded with, "Ok then…Sasuke…Kun."


	2. 2 years later

Chapter 2: 2 years later...

Sakura was lying on her bed sleeping. She could never get any rest anymore ever since Ino and two others moved into her house. Seeing as Naruto left Sakura thought it would be good to have company in her lonely house so she immediately asked Ino to come in. Some days to Sakura it was her worst mistake of her life with how Ino complains on how she dresses and why doesn't she wear makeup, but most of the time she was extremely grateful for Ino's presence in the house and especially for her support. Sakura was having the same dream she has been having for the past two years. It was a dream that she would always pray that it would come true, but sadly realizes that it would never happen. Her dream was Naruto coming back to her life with his brilliant smile he always wore when he saw her. Soon Ino comes in Sakura's room and shakes her gently to wake her up from her dream.

She then awakes and subconsciously whispers, "Naruto-kun?" as she rubs her eyes. Ino would always feel bad when Sakura wakes up saying his name, but it was useless they both knew he was never going to come back.

"No, Sakura it's me Ino, Sasuke-kun came in the house to visit," Ino whispered with a bit of guilt in her voice. Sakura's jaded eyes then widen at realization that she was saying Naruto's name again. She then cleared her throat and replied a bit embarrassed as usual, "Oh thank you Ino, tell him I will be right down." Ino then nodded her head and walked out of her room. With a sigh Sakura got up from her bed and looked into the mirror pulling her bubblegum pink hair back behind her ears and began to change. In about a few minutes Sakura came down stairs and saw Ino and Sasuke sitting down on the couch having a little chat. Soon Sasuke noticed that she was there and he greeted her, "Good-morning Sakura-Chan" with a smile on his face. After two years he had finally meant those words to her _Sakura-Chan _he was able to say it easily now.

"Good-morning to you too Sasuke-kun," she replied with the same amount of love he had for her. Ino then placed her pale hand over her mouth and began to giggle a bit. Both Sasuke and Sakura looked at her confused and she began to laugh harder. Soon she began waving her hands around noting them that she was going to explain why she was laughing. She coughed to end her laugher and stated, "I am sorry. It is just that when you guys say it now with real love I just can't believe it. I didn't really think you guys would do it, but you did." Sasuke then snorted at the statement and retorted, "Don't make us sound like we are in love Ino-chan. I mean we do love each other, but you know it's a sibling love." Ino then giggled again and replied, "Yes, I know Sasuke-kun, but still would you have imagined actually doing what Naruto wanted you to do?"

Now it was Sakura's turn to speak she knew very well where this was going and she thought it would have been better for her to reply on Ino's fact, "Ino is right Sasuke-kun, I thought we would have 2 weeks top before we killed each other, but we did it even though it wasn't really what Naruto meant by loving each other with all our hearts." Both of them nodded in agreement. For two years Sakura and Sasuke have tried to keep Naruto's request and each day began to become easier and easier until they both realized that they had loved each other. Sasuke was the older brother Sakura could have never had and Sakura was the sibling Sasuke longed for after the death of Itachi. There was a long silence in the room until a loud cry came from upstairs. Ino looked at Sasuke and said, "Well since you are here, you should go and see who is crying and why they are." Sasuke then rolled his onyx eyes and strolled towards the stairs. Before Sakura could have sat down Sasuke came back in a flash with a puff of smoke and in his arms was a green eyed one year old girl.

"Sakura she wants her mother to sing to her," he simply stated as he gave Sakura her child. That's right Sakura was a mother, but she was a mother of twins. Their names are Kentso and Sasunai. Kentso was a boy and Sasunai was a girl both were the world to Sakura. She loved them very much and they also touched the hearts of the entire Leaf Village. Every day at a certain time a pair comes into Sakura's house and tells her that it's their turn to take care of them. Sakura loved the fact that everyone wanted to take care of her babies it brings her to great joy, but what brought her to pure happiness was when she held both her babies and sang them a lullaby. Sakura soon took Sasunai out of Sasuke's arms and cradled her. She than began to gently swings her arms side to side and looked at her child when she began to sing to _rock a bye baby_. Soon afterwards Sasunai fell asleep in her arms and Sasuke offered to take her back in her room.

As Sasuke came back down the stairs Ino got up from her spot and sauntered towards the kitchen and brought back some freshly made tea. In about a half an hour the entire house was filled by the sweet scent of jasmine. Ino then came into the living room with a tray were the tea pot and tea cups stood. She sat the tea down and began to pour the tea into the cups and handed to both Sasuke and Sakura. They both smiled at Ino as they took the cup from her hands. Ino then sat down to the arm chair next to Sakura and inhaled the sweet smell of the Jasmine tea. She then put the cup down to let it cool down and asked, "So why are you here Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke then looked at her and placed his cup down on his left side and simply stated, "I thought it would be a good idea that you girls should go out shopping today and let me and Megu take care of the kids." Megu Hendo became Sasuke's girlfriend about a year ago and still no one can believe that Sasuke finally found a girlfriend. Both Ino and Sakura looked at each other with huge eyes and smiles. They needed a day to relax and just do whatever they wanted. They then looked at Sasuke and smiled at him telling him that it was a great idea.

They then sat the cups aside and ran up to their rooms to change into something that was public appropriate. Ino was the one who was extremely excited for the day off. She began to rant on about what she and Sakura should do. All Sakura could do was giggle at her and then agree.

"We should go and eat first! Let's go to that new restaurant Lilly pad!" Ino exclaimed as she was walked down the streets of Kohona with Sakura by her side. Sakura then smiled at her and answered, "Whatever you like Ino." Ino then winked at her with a thumb up and they both began to laugh.

As they were laughing Sakura soon bumped into someone. Both of them fell to the ground from impact and the person yelled, "Watch where you are going Baka!"


	3. Kiara Netto

Chapter 3: Kiara Netto

Sakura soon got up and saw the person who yelled at her. She was beautiful, long cascading midnight blue hair with steel grey eyes. She had the figure of a model, ideally curvy with long never ending legs. She was a bit taller than Sakura and she had this get up that made Sakura jealous because this girl was able to pull it off. She wore a black strapless shirt with red flames on her left side and a tight red skirt with black short spandex like shorts. Sakura was a bit mad when she was her called Baka, but she just held her breath and softly replied, "I am sorry. I wasn't looking." Ino soon let out a small sigh in relief. She grew up with Sakura ever since they were little and Sakura was known for her short temper, but now Sakura just kept calm.

_Wow, being a mother must have really helped Sakura on being patient. _Ino thought as she continued to witness what was going to happen next. Soon the blue haired girl finally got a good look at who she was talking to. _Sakura Haruno I can't believe it. This is the only woman in the world who can destroy the strongest man alive! _She soon smirked at Sakura and said, "So you are Sakura Haruno huh?" Sakura was shock by her words. _How does she know who I am?_ Sakura wondered with a bit of worry.

"Yes, I am and who are you?" Sakura asked as she took a step towards the mystery girl. She then gave her a smirk and answered, "My name is Kiara Netto." _I heard she was strong especially with her short temper. I want a good battle, so let's see if I can get her mad._ "Although to tell you the truth I thought you would be at least a bit pretty." This got Sakura irritated and asked, "Excuse me?" Kiara then smirked and responded, "You heard me bubblegum. Hey why do you have that bubblegum hair anyway? You are not fit to be a Tokyo model." Sakura hung her mouth open at her statement and then began to touch her hair. Her anger grew, but she didn't want to lose her temper so all Sakura did was breathed heavily and said, "I don't want to waste my energy on an immature girl like you so I am leaving now." Now this got Kiara furious and she just blurted out, "Hey I maybe immature, but at least I know I am not some worthless girl like you! I feel sorry for your children they won't be able to depend on you, I mean that's why Naruto left you right?"

At that second Kiara felt a massive impact at her face that sent her through the walls of the building next to her. Sakura was livid at Kiara the intent to kill was burning in her eyes. Ino then grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her away from the scene. Ino was actually afraid of Sakura at this point she had never had the intent to kill before when she was mad, but this girl just had the right touch. She knew the right topic to make Sakura this way. _Naruto…_ As they ran away from what happen all Ino could hear was Kiara yelling out to Sakura, "You got lucky bubblegum, but I promise you that you will pay for that!" Ino let out a huge sigh and thought _this was not the relaxing day I was expecting. _Ino and Sakura soon came to Lily Pad and sat at a booth. Both of them were completely silent because of the incident. Ino was worried about Sakura, all Sakura did was look down at the ground. She was hurting inside so much. _That's why Naruto left you right? _Those words were haunting Sakura's mind. She wanted to cry, but she knew that there was no point to it. Tears will never bring Naruto back.


	4. The Twins

Chapter 4: The twins

The waitress soon came to the two girls and asked them what they wanted to drink. Both these girls were 19 now so they were able to drink in Kohona, so Ino decided to order, "One bottle of sake please with two cups." This caught Sakura's attention, Sakura loathed alcohol. Why would Ino order sake for both of them? Ino then smiled at Sakura and replied, "You need to relax." Sakura then closed her eyes and breathed heavily. Ino was right she just needed to relax. Kiara's comments shouldn't bother her especially since this girl doesn't even know Naruto. The sake soon came to them and Sakura immediately grabbed the sake and her glass first. It wasn't the best thing for Sakura to get Naruto off of her mind, but it was there at the time. As Sakura drank her first glass Ino got out her favorite book in the world: _Everyone is a demon._ Sakura gave out a loud sigh to her and Ino just flat out asked, "What?"

"Isn't that like your thousandth time reading that book?" Sakura asked as she took the book out of Ino's grasp. Ino let out a huge HEY! But then sat back down to her seat and let Sakura look at the book. Sakura flips through the pages and gave Ino back the book afterwards.

"It is an amazing book Sakura, you should take the quiz in the back to see what demon are you," suggested Ino as she gave back Sakura the book with the quiz open. The quiz was tedious to Sakura it asked about her personality, her strengths and weaknesses. Once she was done with the quiz the result was unbelievable. Sakura's eyes widen and then gave Ino the book and her purples eyes were filled with confusion and she said, "Your demon is unknown! How is that possible?" Sakura shrugged and replied, "I told you it's stupid this book." Ino's eyes narrowed and said, "It was completely accurate for everyone else. Maybe you just need to read the book and then you'll understand how to answer the questions better." Ino handed Sakura the book again and Sakura told her that she would read it when she got back home. The girls were drinking the sake one cup at a time, but by the last drop of sake Sakura was getting a bit lightheaded.

"Ok, no more sake for us Ino, I need to be sober with my kids," Sakura explained to Ino before Ino could order another bottle of sake. Ino then nodded and asked for the check instead. The day went by pretty quickly for the two kounichi and as they reached to their house Ino questioned Sakura, "Would you want to go back to going on missions?" Sakura froze in place with the question. For two years and a half Sakura hasn't been doing any ninja stuff, she hadn't even worked at the hospital that much she used to take so many hours but now she only has one shift for three days a week. Her babies were her new priority. She would give up being a ninja forever for them.

"I don't know Ino, what about my babies? Who is going to take care of them when I am gone? What if I die?" Sakura began to question as every single bad thing came into her mind. Ino then placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder and responded calmly, "Sakura, you are an amazing ninja you will come back home safely to your kids. The entire village has got your back for your babies. Everyone wants to take care of them! Hinata and Kiba love to be with them because they help them become a better couple because of their happiness. TenTen and Neji need to be with them so they can prepare themselves for their own kids that will come on their way. Even your mother who called you a slut for getting knocked up and nearly killed you loves to be with your kids. Why, because they are her grandchildren. You need to get back into missions." Sakura pondered at the thought of everyone with her kids. This brought her into a smile and said, "Ok Ino, I will go back on missions" Ino smiled at her and gave her a huge hug.

It had been two days after the incident with Kiara and Sakura couldn't forget about it. Every time she had thought of the blue haired teen she pounded hard at a random wall in the house, punching a hole through it. Poor Sasuke had to always fix the holes since he was the only one who knew how to do fix those types of stuff. As Sasuke was fixing the fifth hole Sakura created these past two days he commented to her, "I swear Sakura-Chan I should start billing you for these holes." Sakura laughed at his comment as she was fixing her hair and replied, "I am sorry Sasuke, but the only way I can stop punching holes in these walls is if I see her again and punch the living day lights out of her." Sasuke smirked at her comment and spoke to her calmly, "Naruto really is the only touchy subject for you huh?" Sakura looked at him and blushed at bit. They both knew the truth, Sakura was madly in love with the great Naruto Uzumaki and she could never stop loving him. If only Naruto knew that before he had left her alone to live without him.

Sakura soon saw the time a noticed that she had to take a shower and go see Tsunade. She had gotten a message from Tsunade to talk to her about something important. Sakura waved to Sasuke and left him to fix the walls in peace. Before Sakura went into the restroom she looked at the team 7 picture. Sakura couldn't believe at how long that had been, this picture was took when she was12 and now she is 19 with only one teammate by her side. It was funny, she actually knew that she was only going to be with one teammate, but she never thought it would be Sasuke. Sakura had faith that Naruto would get the Uchiha back, but she had always thought that Naruto would be the one by her side at this time. Sakura sighed at the thought and turned away from the picture. Sakura stepped into the shower and turned on the water to the right so it could heat up. Sakura just stood there and did nothing for a good five minutes. Nothing but think about the blond shinobi. He was haunting her more and more each day. Sakura was even worried that she was going insane, because once in a while she could feel his muscular arms wrap around her waist and hear him whisper smoothly, _Sakura-chan._ She missed him terribly. After a good twenty minutes, Sakura turned off the water and got dried. As she walked out of the bathroom she saw Ino holding Kentso in her arms.

"Finally forehead, this entire time Kentso has been asking for you," complained Ino as she handed him to her. Kentso began to grow a huge smile on his face once he was in his mother's arms. Ino couldn't help, but smile as well at the sight of her best friend with her child. It was beautiful the sight of them together, you could tell that both Kentso and Sasunai loved their mother so much. Before Ino could think any further of the mother and her children Kentso was back in her arms.

"Sorry Ino, but Tsunade wanted to talk to me today and I have to go now," Sakura informed as she sprinted out of the door. Ino smirked at the door and looked at Kentso and whispered, "Your mommy is going to be a ninja again Kentso and you will be so proud of her." Kentso giggled to her and crooned to her, "Mommy ninja, mommy ninja." Ino smiled at him and took him to be with his twin sister. Sasunai looked exactly like Sakura especially with those emerald green eyes and Kentso he looked exactly like his father. These twins could look nothing alike from each other, but the only thing they were exactly like was their love for each other. Sasunai loved her brother very much and Kentso loved his sister as well. For being one year olds, they were extremely smart like all Harunos. They knew how to walk, talk and love. That was the true reason why the entire Kohona loved them, because they showed them what true love is to each other.

* * *

><p>Sorry i didn't say anything before but this is my first story and thank you all for liking it! this makes me soo happy! Also I'm sharing this account with a friend who is the original owner of this account. She's the one who pushed me to post one of my stories because i was afraid no one would like them. She's is also planing on posting stories in the near future so that's why I'm announcing this so you'll know the reason for the different writing styles. Thank you soo much again and I hope you'll like the rest of my story! Enjoy!<p> 


	5. I Can't Believe it

Chapter 5: I can't believe it

Sakura was running a bit late to her appointment with the Hokage. She just couldn't stay on track. There was something in her mind telling her that it is a bad idea to go, but she didn't know why. Sakura soon finally came across the tower and she entered the Hokage's office. Once she had opened the door, there she was with her cascading blue hair and steel grey eyes. Kiara had also seen her and all she did was smirk and Sakura charged at her.

"You!" Sakura screamed as she was running towards her full speed with a fist in the air. As Sakura's fist was merely inches away from Kiara's face her arm was stopped from behind. There was a fierce grip on her arm and Sakura couldn't move. Sakura's eyes were still burning in anger with Kiara all Sakura thought about was what Kiara had said to her now and she was getting more and more angry. Sakura began to curse at herself because she couldn't move. _Whoever this person is if he ever lets me go I will hurt him as well! _Sakura thought lividly. She squirmed with every bit of strength she had, but nothing seemed to make this guy lose his grip on her.

"Sakura, you still are short tempered as ever." Sakura soon froze at those words. _That voice! I know that voice!_ Sakura's breath became hallow as her heart stopped. With her free hand she touched his chest and began to go towards his face until she felt the thing to confirm her thought, _whiskers_. She turned around and saw those unending blue eyes and his handsome face. It was him, he looked older of course, but it was still the man she loved.

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered as tears were forming in the corner of her eyes. She couldn't contain it anymore. Sakura just leapt into his strong protective arms and hugged him tight. Naruto was surprised at Sakura's reaction. His heart stopped as well, he had forgotten how amazing it felt when she hugged him. Before Naruto could put his arms around her as well someone was prying her arms away from him. Sakura opened her eyes and emerald met steel. Kiara was in between Sakura and Naruto with eyes filled with rage.

"Bubblegum, hands off my boyfriend!" Kiara ordered Sakura as she placed her arms around Naruto's body. Sakura flinched at Kiara's words. _Boyfriend… _Sakura's heart broke and crumbled into dust. Naruto was with someone else, someone who was perfect. She didn't want to show her pain to anyone so all she did was put on her fake smile and spoke softly, "I am sorry Kiara I didn't know. I just missed my best friend that's all." Soon all of a sudden a book was slammed down on Tsunade's desk. Everyone turned around and saw Tsunade sitting down on her chair glaring at everyone. She was never the most patient person in the world, so she wanted the nonsense to stop and their attention on her.

"Sorry Tsunade-sama," everyone apologized to her and gave her their full attention.

"Hump, thank you now please Naruto continue to tell me why did you come back?" Tsunade ordered as Naruto nodded to her and continued, "As I was saying, I came back because I knew it wasn't right for me to be selfish and leave. I am here to do my duty as a ninja and protect the village. Besides I still want to be Hokage when I grow up and I can never be Hokage if I am never around." Naruto ended his reasons with his sweet innocent smile. Every second was torture for Sakura all she could do was look at Naruto holding Kiara closely. Sakura was about to rush out the door until she heard Tsunade ask, "Why are you here Sakura?" Sakura then stopped looking at the couple and answered, "Um, you wanted to see me remember Tsunade-sama." Sakura then handed the message that was delivered to her to the Hokage's desk and Tsunade nodded.

"That is right I remember now. The reason why I wanted to talk to you was because the entire village was making me put you back on missions. I would gladly put you back as a ninja, but I want you to tell me not the other villagers," Tsunade said to Sakura.

"Wait Sakura hasn't been a ninja? Since when?" Naruto burst out to Tsunade, but the Hokage did not answer, but only looked at Sakura. Sakura gave out a loud sigh and responded, "It has been over 2 years since I haven't been a ninja." Naruto was now in front of her and continued to question her, "Why did you quit?" heat rose to Sakura's cheeks because of how close she was to Naruto. She could see the there was blonde stubble growing on his chin, it made him look ruggedly handsome in her eyes. She didn't want go away from his presence, but she knew that she would get hurt again if she didn't move. With all of the strength she had she turned her head away from Naruto's eyes and walked towards Tsunade.

"I had something to do that was more important than going on missions," she answered still not meeting his sapphire blue eyes. Naruto was about to ask her more questions until a cool voice interrupted him, "Just leave her alone Naruto." Everyone turned to where the voice came from and in the corner was a tall, dark and mysterious guy leaning on the wall. This guy had long black hair with glistening turquoise eyes. He was the perfect guy for any girl's taste. Naruto then glared at him and said, "Fine" Sakura sighed in relief and looked at the mysterious guy. He just gave a snort and looked away from her. Sakura nodded her head and responded to Tsunade, "Yes, I want to go back on missions all my teammates have convinced me to do so. Just put me on the first mission you get." Tsunade nodded and looked back at Naruto. It was a sign that she was done talking to Sakura. Sakura began to walk and Kiara stuck her foot in Sakura's way and tripped her.

"Oh this time you are so going to get it!" Sakura yelled as Kiara just stuck her left hand backside to her face. Sakura's eyes grew in shock and she wanted to collapse at the spot from pain. There it was in front of a huge diamond ring on Kiara's hand. _No, no way…I just ...can't… believe it. _Sakura thought as she saw the ring. Kiara smirked at said, "Come on bubblegum, you and Naruto are best friends right? So don't you think you would be a horrible friend if you just hurt his precious fiancé?" Sakura couldn't speak, but all she could hear was that guy once again speak, "Low blow Kiara, even for you." Sakura looked at Naruto and all he did was looked away from her. _I can't believe it. _Was all Sakura could think at that time.

* * *

><p>Writers Note:<p>

I am a Naruto and Sakura fan 2oo%.

I promise you if there is any confusion or parts missing I do this on purpose everything will come through in the next chapters so please dont jump to any conclusions and immediatly think this is how it will be.

This is a NarutoxSakura story but i can not tell you what will happen or anything like that, so you can clam down It wouldnt be right for me to tell you what happenes next while other people are waiting patiently.

So please wait patiently with then I promise everything will come together. :)

Again Thank you all for reading this story it makes me soo happy that i can get feedback from different people.


	6. What did I Miss?

Chapter 6: What did I miss?

Sakura was still looking at the ring in front of her, but finally she had the liveliness to look at Kiara and said, "Next time if you get me mad that ring won't get you out of me breaking every single one of your bones." Kiara laughed and waved good-bye as Sakura left the office. Naruto let out a sigh of disappointment, _she didn't even say good-bye._ He soon turned around towards Kiara and gave her a stern look.

"You didn't have to mention that you know." He stated to her and all she did was smirk at him and didn't answer. Soon he turned to Tsunade and she looked at him as well. He then smiled at her and asked what everyone usually asks when they were gone, "So what did I miss?" Tsunade just smirked at him and responded, "Go ask Hinata. I bet she really wants to tell you everything." Naruto gave her a smirk then turned towards his fiancé and friend. Kiara smiled at Naruto and softly hummed, "Nope" She knew exactly what he was going to ask. She didn't want to talk to anybody she didn't know. She just wasn't a social butterfly like Naruto. Naruto frowned slightly then turned to his black haired friend and he just gave him a snort and looked at the other way. Naruto gave out a huge sigh and wondered, _How am I friends with him again?_ Naruto then looked at Tsunade and said, "Well it looks like I am going by myself, so would you mind showing my friends to my house while I go to Hinata?"

Tsunade smiled at him lightly and responded, "Ok Naruto, but you should know you don't live in that apartment anymore." Naruto's jaw dropped down heavily in shock. "Yes Naruto you don't live there anymore, because we decided that you should finally live where you belong. You will be living at the Namikaze residence." Naruto then composed himself with glee and spoke out, "Really? That is amazing!" Tsunade just nodded in response as Kiara and the guy looked at Naruto in puzzlement. Naruto smirked at them and said, "You guys will be living as royalty in the Namikaze residence. I'll be back soon, bye." With that Naruto left the two with Tsunade to show them where the house is. As Naruto was going to the Hyuga residence he was memorized by the way the village was different in two years and a half. There were new restaurants that he wanted to try out, they smelled so rich and filling right now he was about to stop and buy some food, but he knew Hinata was more important than food. These past years he realized a lot about himself and what is really important in life. That was the real reason he came back so he could be with his friends and make them happy.

He knew that Sakura and Sasuke would be happy together and he has to learn how to demolish his feelings for Sakura. As long as she is happy then he should be happy as well. In about a minute later he made it to one of the biggest residence in all of Kohona. There he saw the Hyuga princess in the front yard planting flowers. Her long radiant plumb hair was in a ponytail and was now able to touch the ground while she was kneeling. The princess then stopped as she sensed a presence near her and as she turned around her lilac eyes met Naruto's azure eyes. She smiled brightly at the sight of the knuckle head ninja and immediately stood up to give him a hug. Naruto was surprised at her actions, they were so bold, and it wasn't Hinata like. _I guess she isn't timorous anymore._ Naruto thought as he returned the hug.

"Naruto, I am so glad you came back. How have you been?" Hinata asked as they detached the hug. There was some smudge of dirt on her cheeks, but it just made her even more delicate and beautiful. Naruto chuckled and replied, "Glad to be back, Hinata. Tsunade wanted me to go to you so you could tell me what I missed these past years." Hinata then smiled at him and motioned him to enter the front yard. Naruto gawked at the sight of the front yard, it looked exactly like him imagined when he read the secret garden. The last time he was here was when he was asking Hinata advice about Sakura.

~*Flash back*~

The day was like any other day. The sky was filled with clouds, but they were completely transparent so the sun shined brightly through them. Naruto was starting to lose hope on his love with Sakura and he didn't know who to turn to. He was just walking aimlessly in the village then came across the Hyuga residence. He looked to his left and saw Hinata just sitting on the porch looking depressed. Naruto then thought that it would have been a fine idea if he talked to Hinata. Hinata had always been there for him, so why not today? He skipped towards the princess and called out, "Hinata, how are you?" She looked up and saw Naruto waving at her. Heat crawled up her porcelain cheeks and she stuttered out, "Na…ruto…kun I… am ok, H…how ab…bout you?" Naruto didn't listen to Hinata, because he was too focused on how bland the front yard was. There was no color, flowers, tress not even birds' nests.

"N…Na…ruto…kun" Hinata slightly shouted as she snapped him out of his trance. He blinked then rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and apologized to her. She smiled lightly and nodded in forgiveness. She then scooted over to the right so Naruto would have room to sit. Naruto smiled at the action and happily sat next to her. Hinata noticed that Naruto wasn't himself, he looked a bit depressed. He was so depressed she felt like she was looking into a mirror. She made the boldest move in her life and placed her hand on his broad shoulder. He turned his head toward her and she whispered to him, "Wh…at is… wrong?" He sighed and replied, "I think I am going to give up on Sakura. It just looks like she isn't in to me." Hinata's lilac eyes widen at what she heard. Naruto never gives up on anything especially not when it comes to his undying love to Sakura. She knew how Sakura felt about Naruto. Sakura was madly in love with Naruto now and was patiently waiting for him to ask her out again.

_Naruto-kun cannot give up on Sakura-san!_ Hinata thought, she stilled love Naruto, but she knew that she would be happier if he was with the love of his life. Hinata began to shake her head rapidly and responded to Naruto, "No…Y…you can't! Just…a…ask her out…one m…more t…t…ti…time." _I hope I am doing the right thing. _Naruto was shocked at her outburst, but then gave her a long bear hug and whispered in her ear, "Thank you." And with that he left dashed out of the gates, but before he did he shouted to Hinata, "Hey you should plant some flowers or something I promise you it will be the most beautiful thing you will ever see!" Hinata smiled at him as he left then she knew exactly what she should do. She stood up and looked for her teammate Kiba and see if he would want to hang out with her. Then after that she would buy a rose to plant. _One flower for every decision I make that will change my timid personality. _She thought as she walked away from her dull front yard.

~*End of Flash Back*~

Thanks to her advice he finally heard the sweet intoxicating words he had been waiting for his entire life. _I love you Naruto-kun… _Sakura's voice haunted his mind. He could remember it like it was yesterday the way her emerald eyes just glistening when she said those heavenly words of his dreams. Naruto then shook his head and said, "Well you are going to tell me?" Hinata then giggled and showed him her left hand. Naruto's eyes grew at her hand. There was an amethyst stoned ring with a white gold band.

"You are engaged!" he gasped and all Hinata did was nod in excitement. Naruto was about to ask who the lucky guy was, but he knew who it could be. He was always telling Naruto his dreams to be with Hinata, he was just as dedicated to Hinata's love as Naruto was with Sakura's. Naruto chuckled and said, "Kiba is one lucky guy huh?" Hinata was blushing and nodding her head in agreement. Hinata then turned her head and placed her hand around a lily. She admired the lily for a couple of seconds until she said, "TenTen and Neji got married." Naruto's jaw dropped and jumped up from his spot and shouted out, "Finally! I mean how long did they have to act like they didn't like each other?" Hinata slightly frown at the statement and thought, _when are you and Sakura-san going to stop acting? _ Hinata then replaced the frown into a smile quickly and asked, "What about you Naruto are you in a relationship?" Naruto didn't want to answer the question, but he decided that he had to. He nodded to the Hyuga princess and said, "I am actually engaged to someone as well." Hinata's eyes widen in fear. She wanted Naruto and Sakura to end up together they deserved to be together.

"To whom may I ask?" Hinata questioned as this conversation took a turn to the worse for Naruto. Naruto didn't want to get married to Kiara it wasn't because she wasn't beautiful. She was radiant to Naruto, but she just isn't the right girl for him. There is only one girl for him and he finally got over her, or so he says he is. Naruto got out a picture of him with his new best friends. It's not like he forgot about team seven, but he has been with Kiara and the other guy for two years and a half, they meant a lot to him. In the picture the three were in front of a glorious pond from their village. Kiara was lying down in front of Naruto and the other guy as they were head locking each other. Naruto pointed at Kiara to Hinata and she gasped in awe. Kiara was perfect and she was going to marry Naruto!

"Wow, you got a pretty one Naruto-kun." Hinata stated as Naruto put the picture away. All he did was mutter out a thank you. The time flew by for the two ninjas and Naruto had to leave to see how his best friends are doing. He gave Hinata a hug and told her to tell Kiba he said congrats and hi. She smiled and responded with a will do.


	7. God I Hate Fights

Chapter 7: God I hate fights

Sakura was sitting down admiring the silence in her house. Her kids were asleep and Ino was on a date with Shikamaru. Today was finally peaceful the entire room was filled with the sweet pleasant smell of cherry blossom from the cherry blossom trees in the back yard. The windows were open and some petals began to dance into the house and float on top of her face. Sakura was about to close her eyes and take a nap until three knocks came from the door. With a huge groan of laziness Sakura rolled off from the couch and staggered towards the door. On the other side of the door was Sasuke with Hinata and Kiba.

Question marks floated around her head and Hinata smiled and said, "Kiba and I wanted to take care of the twins." With a smile Sakura was about to decline her offer and say she wanted to take a nap, but then Sasuke placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and said, "It's time to train." Sakura wanted to argue, but they both knew that she needed the training for her first mission after two years. She sighed and went upstairs to change into appropriate attire for training. Once she was done she kissed her sleeping babies good-bye and left them with the newly engaged couple. This wasn't the first time Sakura and Sasuke trained together they actually train every day, but now Sasuke thought it would be better if they trained twice a day morning and afternoon.

They always trained at the team seven grounds. It was a great place for them since it's where it all started. Sakura and Sasuke were talking about Kiara and how she acted towards Sakura. Sasuke wasn't pleased with the news that Naruto was engaged with her. He thought it was idiotic of him to do that especially since she was a bitch to Sakura. Once they entered the area Sasuke hissed, "Speak of the devil" There they were Kiara that guy who no one knows his name yet and then the number one hyperactive knuckle headed ninja. Kiara also had seen Sakura and Sasuke and she then shouted out, "Hey bubblegum! How are you?" Sakura growled at her and she just smirked. Sasuke then looked at the trio and stated, "Excuse me, but we train here so if you do not mind." Naruto began to chuckle, "What is so funny dobe?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto chuckled again and responded," We are training right now teme. Why can't you just train somewhere else?"

"Why don't you?" he replied in an irritated tone. Sakura just stood there watching them argue, but then Kiara decided to piss her off. Kiara strutted towards her and said, "Hey bubblegum why can't you just go besides it is not important anyway since you're worthless." Sakura grinned her teeth and yelled out, "Ok Kiara let's fight right here right now! Whoever wins gets to stay and train." Kiara smirked at her and whispered, "Deal"

Sasuke smirked at the situation as Naruto tensed up. It was quiet, but everyone could hear Sakura's heart beat going faster and faster. The two girls went into fighting position and they waited until the other made the first move. Kiara was never the most patient so she immediately attacked. Sakura couldn't move for what she was able to sense...Demon chakra. She is a demon! Sakura thought as Kiara attacked her with a powerful punch. Naruto lunged forward towards Sakura, but caught himself before he did anything that showed that he still had undying feelings for the pink medic. Sakura fell head first and grunted in pain. Automatically she got up and began to heal her bruised cheek. Kiara began to laugh, "Oh are you ok bubblegum?"

"Stop calling me that!" Sakura shouted as she punched Kiara back. It was the same punch Sakura had given Kiara the first day they met and just like last time Sakura had broken Kiara's nose. Kiara's eyes flooded with pure black demon chakra and changed into her demon form. She still was beautiful, even though she was on all fours and had a long curled tail. Kiara snarled at Sakura and swung her claws at Sakura and cut her cheek open. Sasuke began to not like where the fight was going. He thought it wasn't fair that it was demon against human. Sakura once again fell to the ground, but this time she was too weak to get up. Kiara just began to laugh and howled out, "This is the great super human Sakura Haruno? The great ninja who will never back down, yet here she is lying on the ground helpless." Sakura was surprised that she was so weak right now. _Just like old times huh? But this time he won't protect me, _Sakura thought as began to get up slowly and placed her hand on her cheek and stopped it from bleeding. She wasn't ready to give up just yet. Naruto was watching her and she didn't want to show him how weak she was. Kiara looked at her and smirked, "Are you really going to continued this in the end you are just going to end up in the hospital."

"Then so be it," stated Sakura as she got back into her fighting stance. Sasuke didn't want Sakura to end up in the hospital so he was about to step in until Naruto placed his hand to stop him. Sasuke grinded his teeth in annoyance and barked at him, "You really want to see Sakura in pain don't you." Naruto's heart jumped right out of his chest at Sasuke's statement. He didn't want to see Sakura in pain, but he thinks that Sakura is just holding back. Now though Naruto is just hoping that she is. Kiara snickered at Sakura and replied to her in a soft tone, "very well." Kiara sprinted towards Sakura and her fist headed towards her face. Sakura dodged her punched then swiftly keened her stomach. Kiara had lost her breath form the attacked and fell backwards. Kiara was now furious at the pink haired medical ninja and whipped her tail through the air and shouted out, "Wind slice!" The wind then gathered together into a blade of pure air and sliced through forest behind Sakura luckily for her she was able to dodge it before it hit her. As she looked back fear struck her entire body. She could have been killed by that! Neither of guys from the audience liked Kiara's action.

"She shouldn't be trying to kill her," Naruto whispered to himself as he looked at his former teammate in fear. Naruto was about to stop the fight until Kiara began to run towards Sakura with a rasengan in the palm of her hands.

"Kiara what the hell are you doing?" Shouted Naruto as Sakura barely turned around to see her death right in front of her. A smiled formed across Sakura's lips as she made a few hand signs and placed her hand palm side up towards the rasengan. The rasengan made contact with Sakura's hand and to everyone's surprise the rasengan sunk into Sakura's skin. Everyone could see the rasengan was filled with tremendous amount of chakra and it restored Sakura's chakra immediately. Sakura clutched her fist and pounded it to the ground. The entire ground collapsed and Kiara fell into the ground with a thud. Everyone was surprised at what had just happened. Sakura was panting at the release of chakra she had and fell on the ground. Sasuke ran towards Sakura as she began to get up slowly. He wrapped his right arm around her shoulder for support, but she swatted his hand away from him.

"No, it isn't over yet." Sakura whimpered as she tried to stand up straight. Sasuke was about to argue with her until Kiara began to get out of the hole she was in. Sasuke growled at her and turned to Sakura, "You are done fighting this demon!" Sakura just shook her head and got her hands up into a fighting position. Sasuke then smirked at his stubborn teammate and sighed in defeat. He gave Sakura a hug and whispered in her ear, "I am leaving before I get into your fight. If you are at your limit either quit the fight or stay strong." Before Sakura could say another word Sasuke vanished into thin air. Kiara's eyes were horde with rage and ambition to destroy Sakura. Her claws grew and Naruto began to panic. He knew exactly what she was going to do.

"Soul Reaper!" she shouted towards Sakura and hit her directly into her chest. Sakura screamed in pain and her scream pierced through the entire village. Blood spilled in one splash and Naruto's body was frozen in fear. _She didn't, did she?_ He was about to walk towards her when Sakura began to get back up. Kiara was shocked at how Sakura could possibly even move after her attack. Everyone gasped at the sight of Sakura's appearance. The attack didn't hit her chest, but slashed on her arm. Her blood was splashed on her face with scratches and bruises all over, but what caught everyone's attention were her eyes of determination. Sakura had this grim smirk on her face that made Naruto sick to the core. He remembers that smirk.

"Sakura…" Naruto whispered as he stared into Sakura's eyes. This was what Sasuke had told her to use when she was at her limit. Now Sakura was at her limit and needed all the help she could get. The two girls charged at each other with full force and might. She was able to figure out each move Kiara made, it was practically predictable now since Kiara was a consistent fighter. Soon the girls were both at their last breath so Kiara decided to use soul reaper one more time. In three seconds this is what had happened. One…Kiara's claw scratched Sakura at her face. Two… Sakura held the pain and grabbed Kiara's arm then crushed it. Three…Sakura's free hand punched Kiara right in the stomach.


	8. Best Friends

Chapter 8: Best Friends

Kiara fell down with a thud and Sakura was there barely able to stand. Breathing heavily she closed her eyes and collapsed to the ground as well. Naruto turned to his friend to talk to him about the girls, but he had already left with Kiara in his arms. Naruto sighed and walked towards his unconscious ex teammate. Once he was right in front of her he smiled slightly. There she was his childhood crush sleeping quietly with blood covered all over her beautiful face. His heart blossomed with guilt at the sight of her blood. He should have stopped the fight a long time ago and now look at her she would have died, but luckily she didn't. How did she get that confidence? He closed his eyes as he sighed before her picked the delicate cherry blossom up. He knew exactly where he should go and with one leap he dashed through the forest to where there was a river nearby. It didn't take him that long to get to the river. He placed Sakura down against a tree and he took off his shirt so he could clean her blood off. He drenched his shirt with water and dried it a bit so he wouldn't splash her face with water. He picked her up and placed her on his lap and looked at her for a bit and decided to clean her arm first so she could have more rest.

_Why am I even doing this?_ _Shouldn't Sasuke be the one to take care of her?_ Sakura began to stir and her head snuggled into his chest to embrace the warmth Naruto gave off. _That's why, because in the end I will always care for her._ He smiled at the rosette and placed his damp shirt on her torn up arm and began to clean her up. The cool air mixed with the water made Sakura to shiver and snuggle her head deeper into his chest. Naruto hadn't felt that kind of contact since the night she had confessed her feelings to him. The thought brought him into a dim mood. He had left her the day after she confessed her feelings to him and brought Sasuke back so she could be with her true love. He was too stubborn to the past that he had left Sakura with a broken heart. He sighed heavily and continued to wipe away the dry blood. Soon Naruto finished cleaning Sakura's arm and made a few hand signs to heal her arm a bit. He was no medical ninja, but Kiara did teach him a few jutsus so he could heal himself when she wasn't there. He chuckled at the thought of Kiara being mad at him because he hurt himself. Kiara is over protective with him and that is why she is perfect to be his wife. He still didn't like the thought of being married to Kiara.

It was just weird for him she was close to him, but not in that way. He soon looked at Sakura and then took his shirt and pressed it gently on her bloody face. Just by the light touch Sakura woke up and began to sit up. Emerald green eyes met sapphire blue eyes and Sakura began to blush. She just shoved Naruto away and looked away. Naruto's face was red as well and felt a bit sad once she was out of his grasp. He actually felt empty as his eyes were fixed on his arms remembering her fragile body in his arms.

"I am sorry I woke you up Sakura," he apologized, looking at her once again. Sakura then just shook her head and mumbled that it was ok. She placed her hand on her arm then noticed that her cut from the Soul Reaper was smaller than it should have been. She examined her torn up arm and then turned her head to Naruto. His eyes were narrow as he also was looking at her arm. Sakura was so timid to talk to him, but she needed to talk to him. They both needed to talk to each other, they haven't seen each other in two years and he left her the night she told him she loved him. _Just ask him why he leaved you._ Sakura screamed in her head. She continued to look at him then finally got the courage to say something.

"Did you try to heal my arm?" she asked him while mentally smacking herself for not asking him the actual question she needed to ask. Naruto was caught off guard with her question. He really wasn't paying attention at anything around him at all, only on the cut on her arm. He was yelling at himself for not stopping the fight when he knew it was going to get out of hand. He was so angry at himself that he stopped Sasuke and let Sakura get beat up by his fiancé. Sakura was there just staring at him so he could give her an answer. He then began to stare at her emerald eyes, but his words were caught in his throat. _Just say yes damn it! It is not that hard to answer a simply question!_ Naruto yelled to himself as he continued to look at her. But Naruto just couldn't speak near her, so he decided to just show her. He placed his hand over her wound and red chakra brightly covered his hand and began to heal her a bit more. Sakura's eyes widen in surprise as her arm began to slowly heal. She looked at Naruto once again and he slightly smiled as he stopped.

"That is all I can do. I am not an actual medical ninja, so I can just make the bleeding stop, but hey I did not bad huh?" he said as he looked down at his hand. Sakura then placed her hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Thank you" The two ninjas stayed this way for about a minute until Sakura began to wince at the pain that came to her face and fell into Naruto's chest. Naruto then picked her up and dashed towards the hospital. Now here was Naruto in the office of Tsunade waiting for Sakura's results. Soon the door opens slowly, but at that second it was open it was slammed shut. Naruto winced at the noise and could sense the rage from Tsunade.

"Naruto Uzumaki why the hell did you let her fight against your girlfriend!" She raged as she punched one of the walls. Naruto was silent; he didn't know what to say because he was asking that same question to himself. "She could have died! Do you not care about her safety anymore?" Naruto then stood up and rage filled his eyes, but they both knew that the rage was just covering up his true feeling, pain. Soon the door opened and Ino walked in the room. She gasped at the gigantic hole in the wall and saw Naruto and Tsunade angry at each other. They both looked at her and she simply said, "Sakura woke up Tsunade-sama. I healed her and she will be up and out in about an hour." Tsunade then smirked at Ino and replied, "Very well Ino thank you. Naruto since you need to remember how to be a good friend you are the one who is going to take care of Sakura until she recovers." Both Ino and Naruto got livid by the order and strongly argued, "But Tsunade!" Tsunade then slammed her fists hard on her desk and shouted, "That's an order!" Both teens sighed and nodded their heads in defeat. They both walked out of her office and went their separate directions.

_Great instead of being with my friends I have to take care of Sakura. _

_**Hey kid isn't Sakura supposed to be your best friend?**_

_Ya, but I am trying to avoid her as best I can so I won't revive my feelings for her._

_**Humph, I say that it's too late for that kid. One look into her green eyes and you are weak on your knees and desire to make her smile.**_ Naruto sighed deeply at what the Kyubbi said. He was right, but Naruto didn't want to hear anything about how Sakura is right now with Sasuke. He didn't want to hear her say Thank you to him for bringing Sasuke back into her love life, he just couldn't bear it.

_**Kid it's better to be in her life and her be in your life than the opposite. I wasn't blind Naruto I knew that you were a bit depressed these past two years, because you weren't able to see her smile or to hear her laugh knowing that you caused it. **_Naruto stopped at his tracks and remembered these past two years. He was happy everyone in that village loved him. He was a hero there. That is where he met his new teammates. They were perfect especially Kiara, she never bashed him for anything he did wrong. She actually thought he was funny, smart and special, but she just wasn't Sakura. Her eyes weren't the perfect shade of green that he adored. She never had that sweet soft touch that he ached for when he was hurt or wounded. She wasn't who he missed. She wasn't Sakura. Kyubbi was right his life will be better if she was around. With a smile across his face he dashed towards Sakura's room, ready to be with her and help her heal. He was ready to hug her and say, I will always stay by your side. There it was room 30, where Sakura lied in her bed waiting for someone to enter and say she was able to get out of this wrenched place. Sakura hated being in the hospital rooms cooped up. She loves healing people, but knowing that she is the patient sickens her, just knowing that she was foolish or weak enough to get sent to the hospital.

The door soon slides open carefully and Sakura then saw Naruto with a smile plastered on his face. Sakura's eyes narrowed in anger and turned away.

"Go away," she ordered with a tint of pain in her voice. Naruto's eyes widen in shock she wanted him to leave but, "Why?" Sakura then turned back to him and replied lividly, "Because I don't want you to take care of me if you were ordered to do it, if you don't want to really take care of me then just go." Naruto froze at what she said, how did she know about that? _Ino…_ Well it didn't matter now all he has to do now is convince her. Naruto then put his old trademark smile on and walked closer to her. Sakura just turned her head away to not look at his sweet handsome smile. She knew that if she saw his smile she wouldn't be able to refuse. Soon Sakura noticed the weight shift on the edge of her bed and she turned around to see Naruto's endless ocean blue eyes focused on her.

"I am not leaving Sakura, because I do care about you and I am sorry I wasn't showing that to you," He replied as he brushed some of Sakura's pink hair behind her ear, which sent shivers down her spine.

"If you really do care about me then why did you leave me?" Sakura finally asked. Naruto then shifted uncomfortably. He knew she was going to ask him this, but it was too soon for him. He still couldn't figure out the right answer to reply to her. So he did what he used to do, get defensive.

"It really doesn't matter now Sakura I am here now, so can we please just forget it ever happened. Both you and I know that it was a mistake," he stated as he got off of the bed. His eyes were mad, but behind those angry eyes were eyes of pure sorrow. Sakura couldn't be able to know the truth about him. She was hurt by the comment and looked at him with shocked eyes. To neither one of them was a mistake, but neither one of them knew that. _Is this what he thought about that night, our first date, me admitting my feelings to him, a mistake?_ Sakura then shook her head and then whispered, "Ok, but we are still best friends right?" Naruto then smiled slightly and replied immediately, "Yes, of course Sakura."

"Then call me Sakura-Chan if you mean it." Naruto's sea blue eyes widen at her command, but then he smiled at her with true love and said, "Ok then Sakura-Chan."


	9. A Walk to Remember

Chapter 9: A walk to remember

The two teens began to talk about each other's lives without mentioning about their confessions to each other that night 2 years ago. Sakura had promised herself not to tell Naruto about her babies, he just shouldn't know. As for Naruto he made the same promise, but about his marriage arrangements with Kiara. Both of them had their own secrets, but let's face it their friendship will be safer if they just didn't tell each other. Sakura couldn't help, but continue to look into Naruto's cerulean blue eyes. They were not filled with that same passion he had when he was a genin. They were filled with maturity now and a bit of no emotion. He looked older as well, taller, more muscular and definitely manlier. They are both at the age of 19 so of course he looked manlier, but it still shocked her. He wasn't her little follower anymore. He was not the Naruto who loved her company, who would do anything to make her smile. No, now he has found someone else to have the desire with and who could blame him? Sakura couldn't. She agrees with his actions 100%. She does not deserve to be with the greatest strongest man alive. The most perfect girl for him did and she is engaged to him. Kiara was lucky to have Naruto Uzumaki as a fiancé and Sakura just wishes that it could have been her, but she had screwed it up. It wasn't truly fair; he had left her when she told him she loved him. In the end he must have just not wanted to hurt her feelings so he didn't reject her and left.

Days passed by and Naruto stayed by Sakura's side the entire time. Sakura was finally able to be let out of the hospital and so they decided to celebrate with some ramen. There Sakura was in Naruto's new home sitting on one of the most comfortable couches she has ever sat on in her life. She was admiring the entire room. There were beautiful paintings hung on the walls and also her favorite a family portrait of Naruto's family. She saw the year of when it was made and it was made a year before Naruto was born. His parents must have known how Naruto was going to look like as a newborn. Sakura smiled and remembered about her own family. Her father, Ando Haruno was one of the smartest men in this village and also one of the nicest. He was the first person in her family to accept Naruto into the family as her best friend. All he would ever do was asked her, _"So how is your true love anyways?"_ It was before Sakura had ever figured out that she had loved him and all she ever did was deny the true love part but answered his question. As for her mother, Crystal Haruno she was completely and totally in pure hatred with him. She was just like any other villager out there and Sakura hated her mother for that. It was because of her mother Sakura had moved out of the house at age 17.

She still hardly talks to her mother only when she was at her house so she could take care of her grandchildren. Then Sakura thought about her brother it was because of the death of Kentso her mother hated Naruto. It was on that day when the Kyubbi destroyed the village. He had been killed by the Kyubbi. He was barely 9 when he died coming home from a piano lesson with a pile of music sheets in his hands ready for him to play for her. Kentso was an amazing brother to Sakura for those 7 months that she was with him as a baby. She could still remember the picture of them together with his child like face smiling at her whispering to her, _"I will be the best brother in the world Sakura, I promise." _Every night Sakura would look at the stars and say to herself I love you Kentso thank you for looking after me. Her mother had told her that Kentso was the only one who could make her stop crying. He was the reason why she named her child Kentso, because just like her big brother no matter how sad she was Kentso would always make her smile. Next in Sakura's thoughts was her one year younger sister Mairu. Her and her sister never got along. All they did was fight, because Sakura was a ninja. Mairu thought it was idiotic for a woman to be a ninja as Sakura of course oppose to her statement. Mairu then left the village at age 16 to live her dream of modeling. Sakura never introduced Naruto to Mairu because she was never around to introduce him. Soon the room was filled with the heavy smell of miso pork ramen. Sakura turned towards the smell and saw Naruto pouring the soup in two bowls. Sakura then jumped out of the couch and skipped towards the kitchen table where her best friend was, but before she sat down her heart pumped hard which cause her some pain. Naruto noticed, but decided not to ask anything yet, though he began to worry. He thought that it was because of Kiara and one of her attacks.

He then pushed back the thought and sat down with Sakura and ate the ramen happily. As they finished the ramen Naruto offered Sakura some ice cream at the park and Sakura couldn't refuse. They were strolling down the road in the park eating their ice cream side by side quietly. While they were walking something was haunting Naruto's mind and he was dying to get the answer. He licked his vanilla ice cream cone and looked at the pink haired kounichi and asked, "Sakura-Chan may I ask you something important?" Sakura stopped at her tracks and turned to him and looked at him curiously. She then slightly smiled at him and then turned back around and walked towards a hill. Naruto stood still at his place as she walked away from him, looking at her to see what she was going to do or where she was going. Sakura then sat down and turned her head towards him and patted the grass right next to her noting him to sit down.

Naruto then nodded and ran to her side. He then sat down and as he did Sakura turned her head towards him and asked, "What do you want to ask me?" Naruto's face was flushed in embarrassment, but he needed to know. The curiosity was eating him alive, even if he wasn't going to like the answer, if she was in pain right now caused by Kiara. His eyes averted towards the ground and his grip on the ice cream cone began to tighten. With one gulp he then asked her, "What is wrong? You seem like you're in pain are you sure that you shouldn't be back in the hospital" Sakura's green eyes widen in shock. She never expected that Naruto was going to ask her, but then again it was a bit off that she was looking like she was still in pain. She then smiled slightly and licked her strawberry flavored ice cream.

"Well if you must know my heart is still weak from this surgery I had two years ago" Naruto winced at her statement she had heart surgery and he wasn't there for her. His stomach churned at the horrible image in his head in Sakura in a hospital bed weak and helpless. Tears were also forming in the corner of his eyes, but Sakura never noticed and continued to eat her ice cream. Then Sakura pulled down her zipper of her shirt slightly to show Naruto the scar above her heart. He then subconsciously leaned towards her and placed his hand over the scar. Sakura then tensed up by his action, but didn't push him away. Naruto continued to look at her scar then realized what he was doing. Rapidly, Naruto took his hand away from her chest and stuttered out and apology. Sakura giggled at the sight of the flustered shinobi and zipped her shirt back up.

"It's ok Naruto, you were curious its fine," she calmly said as she continued to eat her ice cream cone.

"Why did you need to get a heart surgery?" Naruto asked as he stared at his cone melting in the sun slowly dripping on his fingers. The scar was now going to haunt him, because it will remind him that he wasn't there to help her.

"I was sick my body just kept on draining every ounce of my blood. My father had to give a lot of his blood with me for quite awhile and it had to be a lot of blood, but it began to hurt him as well. It was like that for 5 months, but after 2 months my father couldn't help anymore so Sasuke decided to help. Even though we weren't the same blood type his blood was perfect because of the sharingan it just copied into my blood. Tsunade then place a pint of his blood straight into my heart and it lasted for 3 more months. I was just glad that it was only for 5 months if it was for the rest of my life, oh boy," Sakura explained Naruto as she also began to stare at his cone.

"Do you know what the cause was?"

"Let's just say genetics" Sakura simply stated as she took his cone. Naruto nodded and then asked, "If I could ask you one more question, what was that jutsu that you used on Kiara to like drain that rasengan?" Sakura smiled and answered, "It is called a Draining jutsu, when you were gone Tsunade-sama showed me this jutsu telling me it is a perfect way to regain chakra back into you. You just make the hand signs and let the opponent's jutsu fall into your hands." As Sakura was done with Naruto's ice cream cone, they both got up from the hill and began to head to their homes.


	10. SakuraChan's house

Chapter 10: Sakura-Chan's house

Sakura had missed it when Naruto would always beg to walk her home because he wanted to protect her; it always made her feel safe. She then thought about the rest of gang, has Naruto even talked to them these past days? Oh wait no, because he had to take care of her! She then smiled at turned around to the direction Naruto was heading.

"Naruto" she spoke out waving her hand around and Naruto turned around to see why she was calling him. "Don't make any plans for tomorrow night ok?" Naruto then cocked his head towards his left in confusion, which of course made Sakura laugh. She then ran to his spot and explained, "I have something planned for you so just, be ready by 6 ok?" She ended with a smile, but Naruto didn't like the idea. He shoved his hands in his pockets and muffled out, "This will be the eighth day in a row I had been with you. I need to be with…"

"Kiara?" Sakura completed his sentence with venom. Their eyes then met and Naruto could see that Sakura was hurt. "Look I get it if you don't want to be with me then that is fine," Sakura spat out to him as she turned back around and was out of his sight. Naruto's chest began to pang and stomach began to clench from guilt. He knew he shouldn't have said that to her, but he needed to be with his other friends, like Kiba and Shikamaru.

"You are pathetic you know that?" a cool velvet tone harshly spoke to him. Naruto turned around and saw his friend from the other village.

"Shut up Ryu! I don't need this from you right now!" Naruto shouted at him as he fell on his knees in pain. Naruto then felt Ryu's firm grip on his shoulder and said, "Go to her house, apologize, and say that you will be happy to join her tomorrow. I will deal with bridezilla." Naruto then looked up at his close friend and sniffled out, "Thank you" Ryu then rolled his eyes and picked up his overly sensitive friend. Then he punched him in the gut and Naruto let out a loud grunt of pain. Naruto quickly grabbed a handful of Ryu's shirt and hissed, "What the hell was that for?" Ryu smirked at him and simply said, "To make you stop crying you baby." They both glared at each other for a good minute and they both began to laugh as Naruto let his grip fall from Ryu's shirt. Once that was over Naruto sprinted towards Sakura's house and began to think of a perfect apology. Soon Naruto stopped at his tracks and thought, _Sakura-Chan is 19 now so would she still be living with her parents? Well if not I just pray that it's Mr. Haruno that answers the door and would give me directions. _With that Naruto sprinted once again towards the Haruno residence.

Soon Naruto stopped at one of the smallest houses in the entire village and slightly smiled at the memories that poured into his heart instantly. The house was small, but it was huge with love. The family was perfect of one another he had wished that he had a family exactly like Sakura's. He knew that her mother hated him and she was always get in fights with Sakura, but what Sakura is too blind to notice is that Crystal was only acting that way because she loves her. Soon the door flew open and Naruto could smell the strong scent of cinnamon from the quaint house. There was Crystal Haruno standing through the door way with that same exact look she would always have when she saw him. Her eyes were filled with anger that was actually there to cover her true feelings of pain and worry.

"Good evening, Mrs. Haruno. Does Sakura-Chan still live here?" He said with a hint of nervousness. To tell you the truth Naruto was terrified of the older Haruno, especially since she would always give him that deadly stare down. Crystal Haruno looked a bit similar to her daughter with the same pure green eyes, but her hair was a darker pink, closer to red than the pale pink that Sakura had. Sakura would always use her mother's hair as an example that they weren't related, but then Crystal would then bring up the birthing video and win the argument.

"No dear, she doesn't live here anymore. We had another fight about you 2 years ago and it was the last straw with her so she moved out," she said as she crossed her arms across her chest in annoyance. Naruto shifted awkwardly with his hands behind his back and quietly asked, "Will you give me the address of her new house?" It stung Naruto a bit because he knew very well by her tone that he was the cause of Sakura moving out of the house. He perfectly knew that it must have crushed her mother so much that she left her. _If Sakura just walked out of my life I would kill myself… _Naruto thought, but then realized that, that's how Sakura must of felt. _Damn…_ he cursed at himself as he looked into Mrs. Haruno's eyes. She then gave out a light sigh of defeat and replied, "Ok Hun." His eyes widen in shock, did she actually give in to him? Soon the older Haruno went back into her house and in about a minute when came back with a lined sheet of paper filled with complete directions.

"Arigato Haruno-sama!" Naruto exclaimed as he left rapidly. Crystal then waved good-bye to the blonde shinobi and whispered to herself, "He has grown to become a handsome man. I hope they are still right for each other, that way Sakura-Chan could finally be happy." Naruto was looking everywhere for her house, but he just didn't know what it looked like then he noticed that there was writing in the back of the paper.

Sakura says that you like things simple so if you still can't find the house here is a picture of it.

Good luck,

Crystal Haruno

Naruto chuckled at what she wrote, but appreciated it extremely. He then realized that it was the house right in front of him. Naruto let out a low whistle at the towering house. It was the opposite of her parents' house. It was a two story house with light red painted the entire house and a perfect shade of green on the roof. It was embracing the fact that Sakura was living there, the perfect cherry blossom was living in this house. Naruto casually walked towards the door and rasped the door twice, then waited impatiently. He still didn't know what he was going to say to the rosette, but all he knew was that he would do whatever it takes to make her happy and accept his apology for everything. The door soon opened with an angry Ino staring down at the blonde shinobi.

"Hello Ino, is Sakura-Chan there?" He quietly asked not making eye contact with the platinum blonde kounichi. Ino continued to look at the poor shinobi and noticed that he wasn't in a good mood. _Well he hurt Sakura's feelings he deserved it. Then again he looks like he is sorry; ugh I hope I don't regret doing this. _Ino thought as she softens her gaze on Naruto and replied, "Wait here." His azure eyes finally made contact with her sky blue eyes and he nodded. At that moment Ino closed the door and looked for Sakura. Ino trotted upstairs then entered the last door on the right. There was Sakura sitting on this light blue rocking chair humming twinkle, twinkle little star as she was trying to get Kentso to go to sleep while he was drinking his bottle. His big eyes were wide open staring at his mother in adoration as his miniature hands, gripping his bottle in one hand and Sakura's hand in the other. Ino smiled in awe as she leaning on the door opening. Sakura then noticed that there was someone else in the room and turned her head towards the door.

"Forehead, let me put Kentso to sleep, because Naruto is outside waiting for you," Ino insisted as she held her arms out for Sakura to place Kentso in her arms. Sakura handed her child to Ino and sauntered out the door with an annoyance stride. She was right in front of the door, but she began to over think the situation. She really did not want to talk to Naruto right now, but it just might be the last time she would see those shimmering sapphire blue eyes again. The door slowly opened and she saw her former teammate sitting down with his eyes closed, waiting patiently for her. Sakura then tapped him on the shoulder and only one of his eyes opened to her. Sakura waved to him with a small smile and as she did he returned the smile, but ten times bigger. He then got up from the ground and stood up in front of her. Once he was about a foot away from her, Sakura held her breath in amazement. Naruto was more than a few inches taller than her and she noticed that he became more muscular. He was just a god in her presence. Naruto then cleared his throat and brought her back to reality.

"Sorry I was lost in a train of thought, so why are you here?" Sakura questioned as she crossed her arms across her chest waiting for his answer. Naruto grabbed her shoulders tightly and stared right into her emerald eyes and said, "I am sorry." She was completely off guard with his statement and let out a gasp. His eyes were piercing through her leaving her speechless not knowing what to say. "I will love to spend the night with you Sakura-Chan just tell me what time and I will be ready." Again she just was unable to speak so all she could do was smile and with that Naruto grinned happily and pulled her into a bear hug.


	11. Paper House

Chapter 11: Paper House

Naruto was at his new house lying on his huge comfortable bed, trying to ignore Kiara's bitter words. Ryu was also there sitting down on a chair trying to ignore her, but Kiara was just too loud.

"Why the hell are you going to be with her again Naruto?" she yelled at him while stomping around the room throwing her arms in the air dramatically. Naruto sighed as he sat up and simply replied to her, "Because I haven't been with Sakura-Chan for two and a half years and I think I should try to win those two years back." Both the eyes of Kiara and Ryu widen from astonishment, did they hear him right? Kiara stomped right in front of him and placed both of her sun kissed hands on his shoulders and questioned him harshly, "Did you just say Sakura-_**Chan**_?" Naruto's azure eyes narrowed at her question and got her hands off of his shoulders. He then began to walk out of the room calmly, but once he reached towards the door way he turned around and responded, "She will always be Sakura-Chan to me." Before he could leave and get ready for his pink haired friend Kiara placed her hand on his shoulder, but softly this time like she was in pain with this.

"Naruto, you can't fall for her again. I don't think I can't stand seeing you hurt again. Just promise me you won't fall in love with her again," she begged as her velvet voice was weary and shaky in pain. He turned his head towards her and just smiled at her.

"I don't love her Kiara don't worry, I know how to have a wall between us now, but that still doesn't mean we can't be best friends right?" with that statement he left the room to take a shower and wait for his friend to come and pick him up. The entire time he waited for Sakura to knock on his door, he tried and tried so hard to get Kiara's words out of his head. He knew that it would be completely stupid of him to open up to her again, but those green eyes just makes him. Her laugh just makes him want to make her laugh again and just let her inside again. He shook his head at the thought and muttered to himself, _no_. Soon the door began to knock and Naruto rushed to the door. Before he reached the door knob a door from the other side of the house was slammed shut with great force. He sighed at the fact that he knew it was Kiara with great frustration and disappointment. The door knocked once again and Naruto immediately opened the door this time.

"Good-evening Sakura-Chan," he calmly said with a slight smirk on his face. Sakura was wearing a baggy pair of light blue sweatpants and an over sized black sweater with the words _Fighter_ written across her chest. In her hand were two plastic bags, one bag for him, the other for herself. When they were talking about their little date last night Naruto said it would be better if she would change at his house that way her clothes wouldn't get dirty and Sakura couldn't refuse to that. He opened the door for her widely and she smiled then pasted him by. She handed him the plastic bag and walked into the bathroom so she could change as well. He walked into his room and found Ryu just sitting on his bed reading the book: _Everyone is a demon._ It was a book that Kiara recommended them to read. Ryu decided why not, while Naruto was like I hate books. Then after his little comment he got punch on his shoulder by Kiara, though it was no killing attempt like Sakura. Naruto just ignored him and began to change. When he looked at the clothes that Sakura had chosen for him he just had to chuckle at it. With a brilliant smile on his face he looked himself in the mirror and liked Sakura's selection.

Naruto was wearing a pair of black coal jeans with a navy blue polo and it had the word freedom was written in orange on his right sleeve. With a wink to himself he left the room and waiting for the medical ninja to finish. A few minutes later he heard the door close from the bathroom and there was the most beautiful woman in the world. Sakura was wearing white leather skirt with some white stilettos and a light blue crop top. She then had make up on, something Naruto had never seen Sakura with. It was truly simple her makeup, but it made her glow in radiance. Her sea foam green eyes popped and glimmered as her lips were shinier and plumper. He then noticed that her hair was longer than the last time he had seen her. Her pink hair was on top of her breasts and it was wavy as well. His knees soon became weak at the sight of her, she was perfect. She smiled at him and asked, "So should we get going?" Naruto just nodded and opened the door for her. Naruto did not know where Sakura was taking him, but all he knew was that he was going to have a nice time with her. The two ninjas made it to this huge building called the Paper house.

As they entered Naruto let out a hushed wow at the sight of the restaurant. It was completely elegant. He then began to worry if it was going to cost a lot of money. He then saw Sakura continuing to walk and question marks were floating around his head in confusion. He caught up to her and asked, "Where are we going?" Sakura just smiled and continued to walk. When they got in front of this huge security guard all Sakura did was say, "Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki." The guard looked at his notebook and nodded then opened the door for them. The two teen walked down some stairs and before they reached their destination Sakura covered Naruto's eyes with her warm soft delicate hands. Naruto stiffen by her actions and questioned, "Sakura-Chan what are you doing?" Sakura just giggle and once she did he calmed down. Her laugh had always calmed him down. It brought him to peace because it was so angelic. Sakura then tipped toed towards him so she was able to whisper in his ear, "Just keep your eyes closed."

"But why?" he pondered, but still kept his eyes closed as she took her hand off of his eyes. She giggled once again softly in his ear and in a hush tone she replied into his ear, "It's a surprise." As those words were spoken in his ears it sent shivers down Naruto's spine. He could feel her cool breath on his neck and he began to lean closer to her so he could feel her more, but he sensed that her presence was gone. He kept his eyes closed and didn't move until Sakura gave him any direction. Before he knew it he felt Sakura's warm hand into his and her angelic voice reappeared once more saying, "Come on let's go." She then tugged him forward and all he could do was just follow and keep eyes azure eyes closed. They continued to walk down the stairs carefully and after a couple of steps more Sakura stopped at her tracks and ordered him to open his eyes. Right when he opened his sapphire eyes he was speechless. All of his friends were there looking pretty formal themselves smiling dearly to their favorite hyper active ninja.

"Sakura-Chan did you did this for me?" he asked in pure amazement and all she could do was giggle her light giggle and respond, "Well of course. You were with me for a good amount of time I thought it would be better if you got to be with the rest of your friends." Naruto just stared into her jade eyes and whispered to her, "Thank you." With that he dashed towards his friends as Sakura just stood there breathless. She then shook her head and went towards her friends. There they were all the girls on one side as the guys were on the other. TenTen looked amazing; her lush rich brown hair was down on her shoulders with a braid on her side bangs. She wore this thin black dress that hugged her curves perfectly. It was amazing with her shinny sliver high heels. Ino nudged Sakura's ribs gently and whispered, "I think TenTen is trying to get a child out of her husband." It was loud enough for our group to hear and we all began to laugh while TenTen didn't approve of the joke.

"Oh Hun, you know that I was joking." Ino replied to her as she gave her a hug from behind. TenTen then smiled softly at her and began to laugh as well. As the girls were chatting away with their girl talk, Naruto was ready to talk to a certain someone, who he just dropped him off at the Kohona hospital. It was going to be hard for Naruto to talk to him, but he knew that he had to. Soon Naruto was right behind the Uchiha survivor and Sasuke could feel his presence near him. He turned around and coal black eyes met with the sea blue eyes. This was how it was for a few minutes none of them spoke to each other all they did was staring. All of a sudden Sasuke then smirked at the blonde shinobi and held out his hand. Naruto grinned widely and put his hand on to Sasuke's. Then they pulled each other into a hug and with that Sasuke just happily spoke, "Glad you're back dobe." Naruto laughed and replied, "Glad to be back Teme." Once they detached the hug Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and said, "I am sorry for what had happen at the training grounds."

Sasuke then shook his head and replied, "You shouldn't say sorry to me you should say sorry to Sakura-Chan." Naruto's heart collapsed at Sasuke's last words. _Sakura-Chan? _He knew that he told them to love each other with all their heart, but still in those past two years Naruto just prayed and hoped that they wouldn't. It was just so surprising to hear Sasuke calling her Sakura-Chan that was his thing. She was his Sakura-Chan first! Soon flashes of the past ran through his mind, but Sasuke had her heart first. He knew he did the right thing to leave her with him. They loved each other and he knew that her love for him would of never last. He nodded at his rival and responded, "I already did, when she was in the hospital." Sasuke then nodded and left. There he was with his old friends just staring at the magnificent woman a few feet away from him. There she was with her cherry hair bouncing to the music, while she danced with her friends to the music of the DJ. Soon Kiba leaned close to him and whispered, "Yo, bro you should ask to dance with her." Naruto looked at him like he was insane, but then Kiba insisted and pushed him all the way to the dance floor. With that one push Naruto nearly fell on Sakura, but luckily he was able to get his balance right before he toppled over her.

"Hey Naruto, I didn't expect you to be on the dance floor," stated Sakura with her radiant smile which caused him to become speechless. The speakers then began to play "DJ got us falling in love" and the girl then screamed and grabbed a guy to dance with. Sakura then stared into Naruto's eyes and bit her lip trying to gain the courage to ask him to dance with her. Naruto was also facing the same problem, but he didn't want to chicken out, so all he did instead was dance. He began to dance around her and with that she giggled that giddy laugh and danced as well. There they were dancing to a song that they never realized how much the lyrics fitted them. All they did was focused on their partner, falling more and more in love with each other. By the last second of the song they ended with Sakura in Naruto's arms protectively. Their faces were inches away from each other, all they could hear were their hearts beating rapidly. With that, they realize that they were in love with each other. There was no other way that they could fall out of this love.

Except for one thing and one thing only… reality, something fell out of Naruto's pocket. They both looked down at what had fallen out of his pocket and saw the picture of him with Ryu and Kiara. That's when Sakura was taken back to reality; he was engaged with the most perfect woman in the world. With that thought she got out of his arms and picked the picture up and handed to him. She smiled and whispered, "Thank you for the dance," then walked away from him. Naruto didn't bother to stop her; he needed to think about what just happened. The party was over after that, Naruto then saw Sakura walking towards her house. He then ran to her side, so he could tell her good-bye.

"Sakura-Chan, I just wanted to say good-night," he said as he finally caught up with her. Her head spun towards him and smiled with her mouth closed, like she was trying not to look sad. Before she knew it Naruto pulled her into a hug and whispered, "Thank you for everything, especially for being my best friend." He detached the hug to see her face and was satisfied. Her face was pink, because he got her flustered. She looked at him and smiled widely, she then did something on expected. She got on her tippy- toes and kissed him on the cheek and replied, "You too. See you later." She then sprinted towards her house, never turning back to see his face. She slightly regretted her action because he was engaged, but then again she was bursting with happiness. What she didn't know was that she left Naruto feeling the same way wanting to get her back and do the same action.


	12. A secret revealed

Chapter 12: A secret revealed

Naruto woke up feeling refreshed and excited to go on his first mission tomorrow. He was going to be with Kiara, Ryu and Sakura on this mission. To him it was going to be perfect, if Kiara would be nice to Sakura of course, but this time he will defend his cherry blossom. As he got out of his bed he found Ryu sitting on the chair next to his bed reading. Naruto's eyes narrowed and asked, "Ryu why are you here?" Ryu looked up then closed his book.

"I was waiting for you to wake up, because I have to tell you what the mission is about, since you have decided to just sleep in and not go to the Hokage this morning," he replied smoothly. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and muttered out and apology. Ryu then snorted and stood up from the chair. He walked to Naruto's side and within a second he flipped the mattress and sent Naruto to the wall. The entire village was able to hear Naruto's scream and thud to the wall.

"What the heck was that for!" yelled out Naruto with steam coming out of his ears. Ryu just smirked and responded, "To get your lazy ass off the bed." Naruto groaned as he rubbed his face. Ryu then smiled with satisfaction that he was ready to listen to him.

"So we are headed back to the village of demons," he began and once he did Naruto paused at what he was doing and gaped at what he said. "We have to give Lord Kyubbi this scroll called the demon scroll, which holds a deep secret that only the Kyubbi must know. As you know Sakura will also join us, but she is joining us because she must have a report on how the village's hospitals are." Naruto nodded and said, "Sounds easy enough, besides I kind of miss the village." Ryu nodded then left the room so Naruto could get ready for the day. Naruto began to look through his closet to see if there was anything he could wear that completely for just roaming around the village. He then found the shirt that Sakura had given him. The moment a few nights ago then flashed in his head and blushed crept on to his cheeks rapidly. That kiss still burned on his cheek. He smiled to himself he hadn't seen her ever since that night and decided that he wanted to be with Sakura the entire day. He then got an orange polo on and a pair of blue jeans then dashed out of his house.

Once Naruto busted out of his house to find Sakura, Ryu had a bad feeling and decided to follow him. Naruto was in such an amazing mood, he waved to everyone in the village that passed him by. Soon one of his friends was strolling down towards him and Naruto wanted to see how he was doing.

"Hey Sai, I haven't seen you since the party how are things going for you?" Naruto asked as he put his arms around his shoulder. Sai smiled with finally a real smile towards Naruto. This shocked him. Did he really miss every one's transformations? Hinata is now bold, Sasuke is nice, and now Sai finally uses true feelings. This hurt Naruto a bit that he had missed so much.

"I am going to visit Sakura-san, what about you?" He replied as they continued to walk. Naruto smiled his foxy smile and responded back, "Same here!" Sai then smiled once more and questioned, "Are you going to see her babies too?" Naruto's arm dropped to his side as his heart just froze.

"Did you say babies?" he questioned with a tint of hope in his voice thinking that he might of misheard him, but alas Sai just nodded at him and replied, "Yes I did they are twins as well." Naruto hated hearing this, but he needed to know more about it. They continued to walk and Naruto asked, "When did Sakura find out she was pregnant?" Sai then looked up at the sky and began to think. It was two years ago when it happened, so he needed to try to remember.

"She found out she was pregnant about a three months after you left," he remembered, this made Naruto's blood boil. _I can't believe that she would fuck with that guy the day I left! It just shows how much she actually cares about me!_ With that thought Naruto sprinted towards her house ready to give her everything that he was thinking or in fact his anger was thinking. Sai on the other hand decided on to visit the twins some other day once he saw Naruto's expression. In a second Naruto was right in front of Sakura's door step and he immediately began to pound on the door as hard as he can. Sakura opened the door and was surprised Naruto was there, she was feeding the kids apple slices. She rapidly closed the door and asked, "Naruto what are you doing here?"

"What are you trying to do hide your twins away from me?" he spat with venom. Sakura lost her balance at the question.

"What?" she stuttered out as Naruto's cobalt eyes were getting angrier, "Oh quit with the act Sakura!" There they were face to face. His oceanic eyes were burning with fury and pain. Her emerald eyes were filled with pure fear. How did he find out about her children? She couldn't speak his eyes were just burning her soul. What could she say? He knew that she gave birth to twins what else was she suppose to say? His large hands were with a firm tight grip on her shoulders. His heart was breaking second by second seeing her eyes with worry and fear. He was scaring her, him he was suppose to be her best friend and look at what he was doing to her. Soon an image of Sakura and Sasuke popped into his mind. He could see it perfectly, the way Sasuke caressed her long ivory legs. The way she arched her back in pleasure, piercingly screaming his name in ecstasy. His pity for his ex teammate was washed away rapidly with anger once again.

"Tell me Sakura did you or did you not have twins and don't you dare fucking lie to me. Besides I even know who the father is it is just so obvious!" he ordered as his grip tightened. Sakura winced at the pressure he was giving her, but she replied anyway, "Yes, I did."

"You are such a bitch! How could you fuck him the day I left!" he exclaimed with fury and venom at each word he said. With that she knew that he was wrong at the information of her babies. "No, let me explain!" Naruto then threw his arms off of her and shouted, "You don't need to explain anything! You are nothing, but a cold hearted bitch that tells me that you love me, but only because her precious Sasuke wasn't with her. I am so glad that I didn't mean it when I told you that I loved you back. No, what I feel right now is the opposite, I hate you Sakura Haruno. From now on I do not want you in my life as for our mission together I will just act like you are not even there so do not even try to talk to me there!" he spat as he turned around and left. There at that spot Sakura fell on her knees and broke down crying. He lied when he told her that he loved her back. He hated her, her heart was completely shattered. As for Naruto he continued to run and let his tears flow down his face. He was able to hear Sakura cry and it broke him even more. Once he was gone in her sight, Sakura began to get up from the ground. She headed towards the door. With one turn of the door knob she staggered in her and tried to stop sobbing.

Ino was inside putting the kids in their little beds and their windows were. She was able to hear everything Naruto and Sakura were talking about. Once she heard the door open and close once again, she hurried by the pink mess's side. She hugged her tightly and her best friend began to sob harder. Hugs really don't work with anyone when they are crying. It just makes them cry harder. All Ino could do was rub Sakura's back and try to calm her down. As time passed by Sakura's tears lessen and her tears became sniffles. Once she wiped her tears away, someone else began to cry. The two teens looked at each other and knew that that cry was coming from one of the twins. Sakura sighed then smiled lightly at Ino and dashed towards the twins' bedroom. Ino was right behind her and when they reached the room they found out that it was Sasunai crying. Sakura's motherly instincts kicked in and she rushed towards her daughter. Sasunai then calmed down and snuggled into the nook of her mother's neck. Kentso then began to whimper at the lack attention he was being given at the time. Ino giggled at the sight of the jealous twin and picked the bundle of joy up.

"Sakura, all I am saying is this. Tomorrow is your mission and who knows how long you will be there, so be with your kids the rest of the day." Ino suggested as she handed Kentso to her.

"Mommy!" he crooned in glee as he too nuzzled on the other side of his mother's neck. Sakura's pain soon faded away as she held her nearly toddlers tightly and kissed both of their foreheads. She then looked up at her best friend and said, "Look after them until I finish packing a picnic for us." Ino nodded greatly as she openly accepted the twins. In about half an hour Sakura was ready to bring her kids to the park. She was dressed in jeaned shorts, black tennis shoes and a red tank top with the Haruno symbol on it. The picnic basket was filled with snacks, sandwiches and toys for her kids. She insisted her twins to take her hand and they gladly did as they were told. On the way to the park the twins began to skip down the streets and sing along to children songs that their mother had sung to them. Sakura was fascinated by the way her children were acting. They were so energetic and caring. Just like their father…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry I meant to put three months instead of three days it takes way longer to find out your pregnant. Sorry for the confusion! And thank you all for reading my story and liking it<strong>._


	13. Ryu the fox demon

Chapter 13: Ryu the fox demon

Sakura and her children then reached the park and once they did the one year olds hollered in excitement and rushed towards the sand box. Sakura laughed at the sight and strolled towards a bench to observe her kids.

"Sakura-san, may I join you?" A familiar dark velvet voice asked from behind her. She turned around and found that same teen for the Hokage tower. His blue-green eyes were shinning radiantly with the sun as he looked down on her. She was in state of shock; she really didn't expect him to be here. All she could do was nod as the daringly handsome teen sat next to her. They didn't speak for a while and she hated to admit it, but she enjoyed the silence and his company all together, it soothed her. She continues to look at her loving babies rolling a ball to each other.

"We haven't really introduced ourselves Haruno-san," he stated softly as she turned around with her eyes focused on the mysterious guy in front of him. "My name is Ryu and I am a full fledge fox demon." Sakura smiled lightly at his introduction of himself and replied, "Well you already know who I am so there is no need to introduce myself." He chuckled a bit and nodded in agreement. They both knew that he knew who she was by the knuckle headed ninja. Soon the air was filled with the twin's giddy laughter and both teens looked at them. Once Ryu looked at the twins he gasped at how they looked alike. He really didn't expect them to look like their father, he actually expected that the little girl was going to have pink hair, but she didn't.

"I know they look like their father huh?" Sakura asked as she continued to look at heaven's gift to her. Ryu then turned to her and said, "Looking at your children made me remember why I was here. I wanted to apologize for the way Naruto yelled at you." With that one statement Sakura's face turned mournful. She didn't want to think about those hurtful words that Naruto had spat on her.

"He wouldn't let me explain to him. All he did was call me a cold hearted bitch and leave me with a broken heart. He told me that he hated me. I never thought that Naruto Uzumaki would ever say that, but what can I say? He is unpredictable," she said as the corners of her mouth began to quiver and a tear rolled down her face.

She then felt Ryu's hand on her shoulder and said, "He will come around I promise." With that he got up from the bench and left, leaving Sakura a bit hopeful. She smiled and thought to herself, _Thank you Ryu for your support._ Sakura then got up and walked towards her babies and played with them, rolling the ball to them as they giggled in pure joy. For the rest of the day Sakura enjoyed singing, dancing and playing with her precious children. Feeding them their favorite sandwich and constantly telling them they she loved them and they reply back with an, I wove you too mommy. As the happy family enjoyed their day, Naruto, Ryu and Kiara were in hell right now.

"How can you side with her Ryu?" Naruto shouted at his demon friend while throwing his hands in the air. Ryu was enraged at the way Naruto was acting, he was the one who told Sakura and Sasuke to love each other.

"I am siding with her, because you were the one who created this! I bet you that this wouldn't be happening if you just would have stayed," he yelled back while Kiara was pulling him back before he would do anything he would regret later. This had been going on for over three hours and neither of the boys was going to back down from their side. Kiara sighed at her fiancé and best friend and decided to end their argument with just one statement, "Let's forget about this entire thing ok?" Both guys looked at her weirdly and Kiara continued, "If you two continue to fight tomorrow's mission will be worse than it will be, so I suggest you guys to stop." With that Kiara left the room and before she left she turned around at stared into Naruto's azure eyes and said, "Oh and by the way Naruto I told you so." Naruto hated the fact that she was right, but now his anger diminished into heartbreaking agony. His head fell to his rough hands and began to sob.

Ryu did feel bad for his best friend, but he also felt worse for Sakura. He knew that it wasn't fair for Naruto to take her side, but it was for Naruto's own good. He needs to let her in and explain, but how can anyone really get him to let go of his pride? As for Kiara she stayed behind the door hearing her fiancé cry in pain. It pained her to know that he was sad. She had never seen him cry before, but she remembered so well that broken face of his when they first met. He told her that Sakura confessed to him then the next day went immediately to the traitor. This is why she told herself that if she ever saw Sakura she would hurt her as much as she hurt Naruto. Ryu then left the room and found Kiara sitting on the ground behind the door. He crouched down and whispered in her ear softly and quietly so Naruto wouldn't be able to hear, "Trust me Kiara. Sakura is innocent in this." The two demons looked at each other and with his eyes Kiara actually believed him. She then whispered back and breathy ok as she and him began to get up from the ground.

Ryu took her tan skinned hand and walked her into her room where he wiped off a tear that was forming in her eye.


	14. Trying to understand

Chapter 14: Trying to understand

The next day came quickly for the ninjas and there was Naruto and Kiara waiting for the rest of the team. Naruto was silent the entire morning and it began to scare the blue haired beauty. She tried to make a conversation with him once in a while, but he would only just respond with just one word. Kiara just sighed and began to pray to a god that she didn't believe in that Ryu and Sakura would come soon. It was still early in the morning and they were in no rush, but she just wanted to get through with it. Even if it would be the most agonizing three days of her life, because of awkwardness and silence the whole way there. Yes, this was going to be her prediction on what will happen and she is sticking to her prediction more and more as the time went by.

"Where could Ryu be?" she asked as she fell to the ground to wait comfortably. Naruto then shrugged and replied, "I don't know, but once he gets here then we can leave." This caught her attention she turned her head towards him and she knew that he was being serious. Kiara stood up from her spot and responded, "Look I know that you and Sakura had a fight, but would you really leave her behind?" Naruto didn't answer all he did was snort at my question and turned his head somewhere else. Well there was her answer right there. She didn't like Sakura at all, but after the fight with her she knew that she was wrong to act like a twelve year old girl with her. Then after last night when Ryu told her that she was innocent, she sort of believed him and decided to give her some slack. As it looks like Naruto would give Sakura enough pain from the both of them anyways. Ten more minutes passed by and suddenly Kiara could see both Ryu and Sakura walking towards us. That's when Kiara knew why Ryu was so late. He knew that once we were all here Naruto would leave and leave Sakura behind.

None of the teens spoke, not even a good morning. All they did was look at Naruto and he began to head out. Before they could all leave though Ryu suggested that he would carry Sakura. Sakura got offended at his offer thinking that he was telling her that she was going to hold them back. Ryu then smirked at her reaction and explained, "Sakura-san, we demons are much faster than any human and since Naruto has the Kyubbi's power he has the same speed as us. For us demons it took about three days from the village to Kohona. I think that if a human would travel that same distance it would take about a month or two to reach the village of demons." Sakura's face then blushed from embarrassment and whispered out an alright then got up on Ryu's back. Kiara snickered at the flustered rosette and began to depart as well. It had been a couple hours and the team began to get hungry. The team had stopped at the sand village and decided to eat there, while Naruto wanted to meet up with his friends.

Kiara and Ryu were sitting down at a nice family restaurant, eating some of their favorite food, while Naruto looked for his friends. Ryu then turned his head towards the silent kounichi sitting down besides a tree getting shade. He had already tried to talk to her, but no words came out. She was so shut out that he began to worry. His eyes then averted towards Kiara sloppily eating her curry and rice. He knew exactly what would get Sakura to open up and it was by getting Kiara to talk to her. He knew all too well that girls will open up to other girls more easily than to a guy. He leaned towards Kiara and said, "Kiara I want you to go and talk to Sakura." Kiara then began to choke on her food and spit out, "What?" Ryu rolled his eyes at her childish antics and repeated himself, "I want you to go and talk to her." She stared at him with her steel grey eyes in confusion. She looked out of the window where Sakura was sitting. There she was with her knees close to her face as she stares off into a deep depression. Kiara sighed and asked, "Why should I talk to her?" Ryu then shook his head and looked deep into her eyes so she could fully understand, "Girls will open up to other girls more easily. Besides you know exactly how she feels." Kiara then looked down on her food, while she remembered the feeling. She actually did know what Sakura was going through. Getting her heart broken by her true love because she had to do what she was told to do.

Kiara then picked up a bowl of miso shrimp ramen and slowly walked towards the depressed cherry blossom. As she began to get closer she soon noticed that there were marks of dry tears on her rosy cheeks. There was also a tint of red on the tip of her nose, she must have been crying recently. Kiara then felt pity for the pink haired teen. With one last sigh she walked in front of her and smiled holding the bowl to her face.

"Are you hungry? I brought miso shrimp ramen. Naruto told me it was your favorite, when we were at the demon village," She tried at starting the conversation. Sakura looked at her pondering at why she was trying to be nice to her. She then turned her head where Ryu was sipping on his hot tea. She then mumbled back, "You don't have to try to be nice to me because Ryu told you to." Kiara was shocked at the statement and thought, _This Haruno girl is smart, but so sad. I can't actually let her be like this. _Kiara then sat down next to her and set the bowl down on her right.

"Look I am not doing this because Ryu told me to. I am doing this because I actually know exactly how you feel," she explained as Sakura's attention was now all on her. "I want to know your side of the story, but I also want you to listen to my story first so you can actually know that I do know what you are going through." After that Kiara Netto began to tell her story.


	15. Kiara's story Kiara's POV

Chapter 15: Kiara's story (Kiara's P.O.V)

It was three years ago, I was sixteen at that time. My life was normal. I only lived with my father in a small town next to the village hidden in the grass. My town didn't really have a name; all I knew was that there weren't as many people that lived there. It was near the spring time in the beginning of April. It was my father's favorite month, because tons of new items from all over the other villages come into our little town and become on sale. He was so intrigued with them because he was an inventor, always trying to create things that would help him with his research. I always told my father that they were just items (junk to be exact) that no one wanted to buy in the other villages. Usually, after my comment my father then recites one of his favorite quotes _'One man's trash is another man's treasure'_. It was a tradition for us to shop together every Sunday of April, but the first Sunday of April had already taken its turn towards the un-expecting. It was in the afternoon when my father and I decided to go shopping. I went to go buy groceries while he explored a section of the new items to see if any of them would aid him with his inventions.

I was in the market slowly and calmly strolling looking at all the foods. Soon I entered into the fruit aisle where there was a vast variety of fruits that got me so fascinated. Each and every one of the fruits looked delectable and mouth watering. I then came across where the apples were. Apples were my favorite fruit at the time. I grabbed one then held the shinny ruby red apple in my hands feeling its smooth texture. It was perfect, so immediately I bought it and right away I took a deep bite into it. The juice of the apple just burst into my mouth, the sweet nectar was delicious. While I was eating my apple I heard someone snickering behind me. I turned around and found these deep blue-green eyes staring at me in amusement.

"You look like you really love that apple," he explained as he continued to laugh. Heat rose to my cheeks furiously causing myself to blush in embarrassment. It irritated me that he could have actually made me feel embarrassed. He began to snicker again which caused me to throw the apple at him out of fury. To my surprise he had caught the apple swiftly with his left hand and started to observe the bitten apple. His beautiful eyes then met mine once again and he stated, "Your bite marks are quite interesting. They are pretty big and sharp, with one bite you nearly got half of it done." His voice was hauntingly rich and velvet, it entranced me. He then smiled brilliantly at me and took a bite out of the apple stating, "Nice taste in apples though." He was agitating me in both a good and a bad way. He knew just the right words to tick me off, but his handsome face just gave off a gravity that was pulling me close to him. Wanting, desiring to kiss his rough looking lips.

"Who are you?" I asked as I began to take a step closer towards him. He brushed his jet black hair back and replied with a smirk on his face, "My name is Ryu. I was just traveling, but once I saw you looking at the apple it got me curious." I began to notice every physical trait on his body. His shaggy ebony black hair was long, but it wasn't long enough to make him get a haircut. It actually framed his face pretty well. His body structure was unbelievably perfect, he was tall with a dark brown tan and perfectly sculpted muscles. I had never seen anyone like him, there was no guy who has ever got me to look twice at him. I held out my hand towards him and introduced myself, "My name is Kiara Netto." He smirked at me with a crooked smile, which got my knees to wobble. He then placed his hand into mine and a spark flew through me as we shook. He then let my hand drop to my side and turned around to leave. I wanted to know more about him; it felt like my heart craved it. He was about to leave until I grabbed his arm like it was a matter of life or death. My heart and body just couldn't let him leave, I then asked him, "Would you mind helping me shop for some groceries? I promise I'll make you the best dinner ever, if you do." I mentally kicked myself knowing that my voice sounded more of plead then of a casual offer.

Ryu turned towards me and our eyes locked and I froze still. He was searching for something in my eyes, but what would he be searching for? He then grinned at my with his mouth close and asked, "The best dinner?" My entire body just relaxed in relief and all I did was link my arm with his, and then led him towards the vegetables. We had a great time together the entire day; I tried to ask questions that had to deal about him, but just continued to dodge each question. I just decided to give up and enjoy being in his company. We then entered into my house where my father was tinkering with brand new gadgets he had bought. He heard the door close and he turned towards us. He smiled and said, "I see you finally brought me a demon Kiara." Ryu stiffened by his comment and I automatically barked at my father, "That's not funny dad! Can we please not bring up demons?" Ryu's body then began to relax again once my father laughed and surrendered.

Dinner was now awkward, none of us spoke and Ryu well the only thing he focused on was his food. A twinge in my heart crawled up when his eyes soon locked on to mine. He just caught me staring at him, but he gave me a half smile and focused back on the food. Once we were done with dinner Ryu and I began to stroll along the road, silently. I looked up at his turquoise eyes glimmering perfectly with the moon's light.

"Thank you for coming Ryu. I apologize for my father though. He has this obsession on demons and I just could never get him to stop," I began to say as he stopped suddenly listening to every word I said. He then turned to me and his eyes were mad, he knew exactly where I was going, but I had to continue. "Ryu there is something about you that…"

"No, don't say anything else!" he snapped at me "I don't want to hear this anymore you don't even know me!"

"Have you ever heard of love at first sight?" I interjected as my blood began to boil at how he was reacting. He then grabbed my shoulders and hissed, "I have, but listen to me. You should never fall in love with me. It hurts to fall in love Kiara!" He then left me all by myself filled with pain. I didn't see Ryu after that until a week passed. I was at my work being the entertainment, singing songs that just came to my mind. I was in the middle of the song Heartbreaker by pink when I saw him walked through the door heading towards the bar. My heart began to clench at the sight of him it just brought me back to the memory replaying over and over him walking away from me. He then turned around to see who was singing and found me trying not to cry. Our eyes never left each other until the end of the song; it was also my last song of the night. I couldn't handle seeing him so I just ran out of the restaurant and continued to run until I heard a whistle.

"Hey babe, where are you going sugar lips?" a voice asked as I stopped to catch my breath. There was a group of guys with an atrocious stench of liquor. I growled at them for drinking so much and began to walk away from them. I then left a strong grip around my waist and my eyes were looking at blood shot eyes. The guy gave me a sinister look and snaked his arms around me. I began to push him away from me but I was too weak. The next thing I did was the obvious thing, I yelled out help, but that just earned me a slap across the face. My face was stinging in pain and the man then whispered, "Oh did I hurt you? Let me take care of that." As he began to lick my cheek with so much force I began to whimper.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" ordered a voice I could never forget. We both turned to see who it was and my stomach flipped when I saw Ryu furious. The man dropped me and he snickered at Ryu, "You really think that you scare me? I am a full fledge ninja!" With that he took out a kunai and threw it at Ryu's chest. Ryu dodged then began to snarl at him. Blue chakra began to surge all over his body like flames. My eyes widen at what I was seeing, I remembered so well for my father's lessons about demons. He was transforming into his demon form. Ryu was a demon! It only took Ryu a minute to shred the man's limbs off and kill him and there I stood frozen in fear. Ryu then looked at me with sorrowful eyes and began to run. At that moment I had forgotten that he had killed the man and I yelled out his name to stop. To my surprise he did and he also turned around. I began to run towards him and hug him. What bugged me was that I was also crying. I was crying because I was thankful that he was there, now with his head on my neck trying to sooth me.

"This is why you didn't want me to love you. Because how can a human fall in love with a demon?" I whispered softly into his demonic fur. All he did was nod and nuzzled in more. My hands were in his fur feeling how soft it was, holding him tight like he was going to leave me. I didn't want him to leave because, "I love you Ryu, even if you are a demon." His head automatically shot up from my neck with shocked eyes. He then morphed back into his human form and leaned towards my lips and froze. He was pondering if he should kiss me or not, if it was really the right thing to do. His warm breath was covering my lips taunting me. I was using all my energy not to pull his face into mine. His indescribably eyes gazed into mine and asked, "Do you mean it?" never moving an inch to where he was. My answer to him was my arms circling around his neck and gave lightly peck on his lips. That was all he needed for him wrap his arms tightly around my waist and pulling me into a deep and affectionate kiss. Sparks were surging through my entire body; this was what people meant when they say that a kiss with your ture love was like fireworks. It was like a new explosion every time his lips would move firmly against my own. We then pulled apart from each other and Ryu's eyes were filled with sorrow.

"We can't be together Kiara, no matter how much I love you too." He said as he pulled away from me so we could be an arm's length from each other. He then explained to me that demons must be with other demons even with they are half demons. If a demon falls in love with a human, it would be useless because they cannot mate and start a family. It broke my heart knowing that, but then an idea came to my mind. I grabbed his arm dragging him to my house. Behind my house was this machine my father had been working on for a while. It was a machine to fuse a demon's DNA with a human so the human can become half-demon. The only problem is my soul has to be for a fox's DNA, since Ryu is the only demon there, if my soul wasn't made for it then I could die. I looked at Ryu; his eyes were glued to me filled with love and compassion. I told him the results if it doesn't work and then he refused me to go into the machine. Tears were on the verge of rolling down his cheeks. I sat down to think about what decision I should make. If only I knew what my soul was fit for. Ryu then transformed back into his demon form so he could stretch out completely and when he did his tail had knocked over a book.

It caught my attention as I read the title. _Everyone is a demon_… I knew right away this was the invention my father was focusing one for a year now. This was the way I could figure it out. I began to take the test and the result of the test made my heart clench. I was meant to be a fox demon! With that I pulled off a strand of Ryu's fur and put it into the machine. In about an hour I turned into a half-demon. I jumped into Ryu's arms and began to shower him with butterfly kisses. It was the happiest moment of my life. We then left my home and ran away to Ryu's village. I was with Ryu for an about half a year living the perfect dream. Soon Naruto came into the picture and the ruler of our village proclaimed Naruto and I as fiancés. I had to leave Ryu with a broken heart, because I cannot say no to our ruler. He didn't speak to me, couldn't even look at me for two whole months. My heart was broken as well desiring for his sweet kisses again. It was then I knew Ryu was right all along. It hurts to fall in love.


	16. Conclusion

Chapter 16: Conclusion

Sakura's jaded eyes and body were in shock. She never thought that Kiara and Ryu were in love with each other. Her eyes averted towards Ryu calmly eating rice then back towards Kiara. She was speechless and Kiara half expected that reaction. What she hadn't expected was Sakura's arms around her shoulders pulling her into a hug.

"I am so sorry Kiara on what happened to you." She said sadly. Kiara then smiled at Sakura's actions and returned the hug. They both knew now that they were friends, not enemies.

"I should be the one telling you sorry Sakura. I treated you horribly, and continued to harass you. I knew the way you looked at Naruto that you were still in love with him, but I just denied it," Kiara said as she detached the hug. Sakura smiled at her and forgave her right away. It was something she had learned how to do when gave birth to her twins. They always made mistakes, but she forgave them before they would even say sorry. In fact it was one of their first words since they continued to make mistakes for these past two years. Sakura now felt like she wasn't alone. Kiara knew exactly how she felt. There were some questions that were floating around her head that she wanted to ask. The way Kiara was looking at her, she knew that she was able to ask anything and she would respond to her completely honest.

"So you and Naruto are going to get married? There isn't any way to call it off?" She asked the blue hair demon, hoping that they wouldn't have to get married. She now wanted her and Ryu to be together. She could tell the way Kiara was telling her story that she was still in pain from it, still madly in love with a forbidden love. Besides Sakura also did not want to know that Naruto was now taken forever, even if he did hate her right now. Kiara nodded at Sakura and answered, "Yes the only way we can call off the wedding is if Naruto falls in love with someone else." Sakura's heart sank; he was in love with Kiara. Then she looked at Kiara and thought, _How can he not fall in love with her?_ The smell of the miso shrimp ramen crawled up Sakura's nose and she got the soup. After all those lunches with Naruto it got her to be addicted to ramen almost as much as the blonde shinobi is. She dug into her soup happily and enjoyed every bit of it.

She was one of the rare girls that if they felt depressed that they wouldn't eat anything. She didn't eat dinner yesterday or even breakfast this morning. That was the reason why she and Ryu were late. Ryu and Ino continued to insist her to eat something, but she continued to refuse. Now that she knew that there was other people supporting her all of a sudden her hunger came back tenfold. Kiara just enjoyed the way Sakura was eating her food like she hadn't eaten in days. There were noodles hanging on her face and the tips of her pastel pink hair were in the soup. That's when Kiara thought it would be a good idea to head to the hot springs. That way the two girls could relax and maybe Sakura would tell her what really happened. Once Sakura had finished the soup they walked back into the restaurant where Ryu was waiting patiently for them to finish speaking. A proud smile came across his face towards Kiara when the two girls were coming in together.

"So I see you guys are friends now," he stated as the girls sat down in the booth that he was in. Kiara then giggled and replied, "Yes, Ryu, Sakura and I are friends now. The only reason why we came here was to tell you to go and find Naruto, while we head to the hot springs and relax." Ryu looked at Kiara then Sakura to see if they weren't going to do anything stupid, but then he noticed how Sakura looked. She needed to relax, maybe that way the trip to the village of demons won't be so awkward. Ryu then nodded and the girls smiled at the demon then skipped away towards the hot springs. Both girls sighed in relaxation as they slowly entered the sizzling waters. Neither girl actually wanted to speak for a while it was that relaxing, but then something flashed into Sakura's mind that caused her to look at Kiara.

"Your father wrote the book, everyone is a demon?" Kiara then opened her right eye at her and nodded sinking further into the water. "So the quiz is accurate huh?" Sakura pressed on as she swam closer to Kiara. Kiara now knew that there was something bothering her about the book so she then sat up and replied, "Yes it is one hundred percent accurate. The pages of the quiz are chakra sensors. The reason for the questions is only so the paper can have time to read the chakra in your finger tips." Sakura's eyes were now looking at the water like she was in deep thought. "Why?" Sakura eyes then shot up at Kiara with a "huh?" Kiara then repeated her question "Why were you asking?"

"I took the quiz and it said that my demon was an unknown."

"Oh" The girls were silent for a bit until Sakura then relaxed once again and said, "So you want me to tell you what really happened between Naruto and I?" It was now Kiara's eyes turn to completely focus on the rosette. Kiara nodded vigorously and Sakura laughed at the scene she was creating and said, "Ok I will tell you what really happened between me and Naruto-Kun." This was the first time Kiara had hear her call him Naruto-Kun. She really was in love with him, just completely hiding the fact. She was hiding it from Naruto, so she can't hear any more harsh words from him. She didn't want Naruto to yell at her saying "I hate people who lie to themselves," yet again. It still stung her when she even thinks of the terrible night. Sakura then shook her head and pushed all of those moments away, he needed to vent ad Kiara was now all ears. She wanted to hear her side of the story, with one smile Sakura began to tell her story.


	17. Sakura's story Sakura's POV

Chapter 17: Sakura's story (Sakura's P.O.V)

It was like any other day. I was it the hospital finishing my final shift when Ino came in and told me that I had one patient left and then I could go. I sighed in relief and strolled towards my last patient's room. Once I opened the door the first thing I heard was a very loud and hyper, but sweet voice call out "Sakura-Chan!" There he was the loveable best friend and my one I loved. I smiled at him and looked at my chart. At that time it actually felt like it was a part of my daily routine, end the day the Naruto way. Which was heal Naruto and go out to get some ramen. Every day though I waited and waited for him to ask me out like when we were twelve, knowing this time I will say yes to him. I told him to lie down and relax while I began to heal his bruises and wounds. I finished healing him in about ten minutes, but I could feel that he was stressed out so I decided to give him a message which earned the blonde shinobi a light moan. I giggled at it and continued to message him. After five minutes I stopped and Naruto then began to complain, "No Sakura-Chan, don't stop."

"Naruto, I spoil you too much. Besides my shift is now over," I huffed as I sat down to relax. Naruto then got up and looked at me with his ocean blue eyes, searching for something. He was in deep thought, like he was thinking on what he should say to me. This was a first usually, this lovable ninja just blurts out the first that comes to his mind now he is actually trying to find the right words. Finally he stepped closer towards me and grabbed my hand. This was certainly now unexpected. He then smiled at me, but this smile was different from all the other foxy grins he had given me. This one made my knees weak and my breathing to stop.

"Will you go out with me Sakura-Chan? I promise it will be the best date you will ever have, just let me in for once." He said my heart burst in glee once he finished and I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. His face was completely red and I couldn't have been happier so I stood up and replied, "Yes, I would love to go out with you." He then let out a loud yes and picked me up into a hug bear hug. I laughed at his actions and told him to put me down. He then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and muttered out a sorry. Still cute as ever I thought as I was about to head out the door, but his hand then wrapped around my wrist.

"Meet me outside of the Kohona gates at five and wear something comfy," he said as I smiled and head out the door to take a nap then get ready for our date…Finally! The time passed quickly and I was just about ready to leave, but before I did I had to check myself in the mirror to see myself in a pair of jeaned shorts and a baby blue halter top. I then strolled out of the house and in about a minute I found my date standing there with a picnic basket in hand. Heart crawled up my cheeks at the thought of Naruto actually taking me to a romantic picnic. At that moment I knew that I had to tell him my feelings for him. I then began to jog towards him. It took about a half an hour to get to our destination, but it was completely worth it. We were at field filled with different kind of flowers and right next to the field was a cascading waterfall. This place was perfect, romantic, relaxing and isolating from the rest of the world. It was now just he and I, this is how I wanted it to be for a while and now I finally got it.

We sat down underneath a tree and began to eat what Naruto had packed, ramen. I actually loved the food now; it was a remembrance of the knuckle head. The sun soon began to set and we watching the sun slowly sliding down behind the mountains. I leaned against Naruto's shoulder and sighed in the beauty of the scenery. At that moment Naruto placed his arm around me and I then snuggled my head on to his neck and whispered, "I am really enjoying this date Naruto." He then chuckled lightly and whispered back, "Me too Sakura-Chan." I knew that this was the right moment to tell him I began to move so my face was mere inches away and I looked deep into his cerulean eyes and whispered, "I love you Naruto-kun." His eyes were now wide open in shock and he began to shake his head. He took my hand and the picnic, and then began to walk. He was muttering stuff like, "I should of known this would happen" We continued to walk until we stopped at his apartment and he gave me some water.

"You should drink more water Sakura; you sound like you are dehydrated." He stated as he gave me the glass of water and sat down across from me. I looked at the glass then at him, his eyes were in pain. This shouldn't be happening Naruto shouldn't think that I was confessing to him because I am dehydrated or worse… With that sigh he just made I knew it was the worse. I sent the glass aside and sat on the arm of the chair he was sitting on and just stared at him, until he would look at me. I raked his hair with my fingers and then softly caressed his cheek with the pad of my thumb. He then shook his head and turned further away from me. I then tried again, but this time hugged him and he pulled me away from him. Now I completely felt rejected and tears began to collect and I got off from the chair and began to head towards the door. I turned to him and said, "I am not lying to you or myself Naruto Uzumaki, but maybe it's just you who doesn't love me anymore." I wrapped my hand around the door knob and before I could even open it a hand slammed the door closed.

I then turned around and see his huge crystal blue eyes on me filled with irritation and pain.

"What makes you think that I don't love you? I have loved you ever since I laid eyes one you Sakura-Chan." He said leaning closer to me. I then placed my hand on his face and whispered, "Let me love you Naruto-kun, because I do love you. I love you with all my heart." I then leaned close towards him and crashed my lips against his. I needed to prove to him that I loved him and maybe this is the only way. He then brought me closer to him and kissed me back like he didn't want to stop. Unfortunately, for him we needed to part, we needed to talk about this. I pulled apart from the kiss and looked deep into his eyes and told him once more, "I love you Naruto-kun." He then pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear, "I love you too Sakura-Chan." He then began to plant small sweet kisses on my neck up to my lips. We began to kiss each other with more passion than before, and walked inside his room never parting form each other. The next morning the sun shined on to my face and I awoke with a huge smile on my face. I turned to my left to see my true love, but he was gone. I thought that he had already woken up before me and had made me breakfast, but alas he wasn't there. At that moment I decided to get out of the house and look for him, until Ino came to me telling me that Sasuke was back. The only person who could have brought him back was Naruto so I sprinted to the hospital to force him into telling me where Naruto could be, but he didn't know where he went. That is what really happened between Naruto and I and I can never forget it.


	18. In the Demon Village

Chapter 18: In the demon village

By the time Sakura finished her story they were out of the hot springs and drying their hair. Kiara was putting her sandals back on until something popped in her head, "Oh my God Naruto is the father of the babies!" Sakura then blushed and nodded slowly as she placed the towel in the hamper. Kiara then grabbed on to Sakura' shoulders and screamed, "We have to tell him!" Sakura then shook her head and replied, "No, I say its better that I tell him when he is in better condition, when he finally decides to talk to me again. Please do not tell him anything." Kiara sighed, "Ok … wait so that's why Ryu was defending you!" Sakura then continued to nod. They then left the hot springs refreshed and ready to go. There was Ryu waiting for us to finish leaning his back against a tree. Kiara then asked where her fiancé was and he responded with his head turning towards the blue eyed teen. He was sitting down in meditation position on top of a rock just focusing on the sound of the wind.

"He hasn't moved ever since he stopped talking to Garra," Ryu snorted as they walked towards Naruto. Naruto wasn't really meditating, just thinking so he knew that the gang was now back together he then got up without saying anything and headed out of the sand village. Kiara then followed him as Sakura hopped on Ryu's back. It took three days for the team to set foot in demon grounds and they were extremely relived. Sakura slid off of Ryu's back and bowed to him while saying, "Thank you for carrying me the entire time Ryu. I hope I wasn't I pain to you." Ryu smiled at her while scratching the back the back of his head sheepishly. He then looked deep into her emerald eyes and replied, "Anything for you Sakura-San besides, I kind of have to." Then he turned his head towards the blond shinobi and thought, _besides when you were asleep he would happily take you in his arms._ _The damn guy would just never admit it that he still loves you, not even to me._

"_Ryu, Sakura is asleep let me take her off of your back so you can rest."_ He would calmly say right when the pink kounichi was knocked out. But right now Naruto just wouldn't even look at her. He told her that he would treat her like she wasn't even here and Naruto is just a stubborn idiot. The group of demonic teens, Naruto and Sakura walked into the demon village and the first thing that the pink ninja said was, "Oh my gosh!" she was fascinated by how majestic the village looked. There were houses that were as big and beautiful as the palaces that she have visited in missions. As for the restaurants and stands they were crystal perfect and fancy. Then the thing that she was most surprised was that she saw so many types of demons. Both Ryu and Kiara looked at the teen and smiled at her enjoying her expressions.

"Sakura welcome to the demon village." Ryu stated as he placed his arm around her petite frame, which gained a deadly and jealous stare from Naruto. Kiara smirked at Naruto and continued to walk. As they continued to walk Sakura looked at Ryu and asked, "There are so many demons here I never thought so many existed like this!" The entire group laughed at her statement and she blushed embarrassedly she didn't like the feeling of being stupid.

"Sakura, they are all living their lives just like you humans," stated Kiara happily as the continued to walk. Sakura nodded and continue to follow her teammates. First thing was that they had to meet with the ruler of the village. The team entered into the palace where the ruler lived and Ryu cried out, "Lord Kyubbi, we are here with the scroll." This caught Sakura's attention completely, did he say Lord Kyubbi? At that moment she was able to hear steps coming closer to her and there he was nine tails and all. The first thing he saw was Sakura shaking in astonishment and he chuckled at the sight.

"Did not expect to see me huh Sakura?" he said still being amused at the shivering kounichi. She then stepped towards him and asked, "How are you out of Naruto?" The Kyubbi then lay down on the floor to get comfortable as the rest of the gang did as well. He then smiled at Sakura and explained, "I actually do not know why or how I was able to get out, but once when Naruto stepped foot on this village I was set free. I was actually thrilled that I was back in this village, everyone came running towards me happy for my return and automatically claimed me ruler of this village. I then decided that it was better if I stayed in this village and so I got a home and began to rule. Naruto could come and go as he pleases and with just one thought in his head I can give him my chakra, well if he needed it." Sakura began to process everything he had said to her. She looked at him then at Naruto. It took her by surprise when Naruto nodded at her noting her that the Kyubbi was telling the truth. Sakura then smiled and said, "Well congratulations Lord Kyubbi." Every one smiled at her comment and left the Kyubbi to his duties.

The gang then split into pairs, Sakura went with Kiara to put her stuff in her apartment as Naruto and Ryu went to train with each other. As Sakura entered Kiara's apartment the first thing that she saw was a picture of Kiara and Ryu holding each other under a cherry blossom tree. Sakura smiled at the picture and Kiara stood behind her.

"This is always the first thing I do when I enter my home. He used to live here you know, but after the marriage arrangements we weren't allowed to live together anymore," she stated as she picked up the picture and stared at it for a while. Sakura gave a small smile and gave her a pat on her back and Kiara smiled back at her. After that Kiara showed Sakura where her room was and helped her unpack her stuff. The girls then decided to just enjoy the rest of the day inside watching TV and ordering take out. Kiara wanted to know more about the babies as Sakura wanted to know more about her days with Ryu.

"So when is their birthday?" Kiara questioned excitedly as they were sitting face to face on the couch. Sakura smiled and said, "They will be turning two in the next two weeks. I was planning to have a birthday party at the park with everyone there at the end of the month."

"I am invited of course right?"

"Ha ha of course you are and so is Ryu." They automatically became comfortable with each other and spent the rest of the day with laughs and smiles. The next day Kiara decided that she should give the pink haired ninja a tour of the village. Sakura was excited to see the rest of the village and maybe seeing and getting to know some of the villagers. The girls left the house at noon so they could go out and eat and Kiara's favorite food stand. There, there was a little girl with two red pigtails waiting for her food when they reached the stand. Kiara then ran up to the little child and picked her up while spinning around as the girl giggled happily. Once the girl had been put down Kiara waved at Sakura to come over and introduced the girl. The girl was named Riku she was Naruto's first friend when he came into the village. Sakura laughed at the image in her head a cute little eight year old girl welcomed Naruto with open arms. Riku then showed them the necklace that Naruto had bought her from Kohona. It was a silver locket with Kohona's sign on it. The teens claimed that the locket was beautiful and let her eat lunch with them.

"Naruto-kun was right you are very pretty Sakura-Chan," Riku commented as she finished her bowl of noodles and Sakura started to blush once Kiara began to laugh and affirmed her that it was true Naruto always talked so well about her. Sakura then frowned once she thought that Naruto might not ever think about her like this again. That was when Kiara linked her arm around her and exclaimed, "Don't let him get you down. You should know more than any of us that he will come around!" Sakura gave her a small smile then nodded trying to keep herself positive. Kiara didn't really plan to have Riku with her and Sakura the entire time, but she also cared about Riku and could never complain. By the looks of it Sakura would never complain either, she loved children. Kiara smiled at Sakura and thought to herself, _that Haruno must be an amazing mother to her children._ They went to the park and played on the play ground, swung on the swings and even played hide and seek with each other. Riku was happy to be with Kiara and Sakura the entire day.

The day went by fast and the girls were sitting in a table at an ice cream parlor. Riku was enjoying her double fudge sundae as Kiara and Sakura both had cookies and cream milk shakes. That was when Riku's mother came in, in her demon form. Riku complained and whined to her mother claiming that she wanted more time with her friends, but her mother insisted. Sakura then got up from her seat and said, "Don't worry Riku, Kiara and I will be at the hospital the entire day tomorrow so if you want to see us then you can come there." Riku then gave her a huge hug and then left the parlor. Once she left Kiara burst out laughing as Sakura asked her what was so funny.

"You are so good with kids! It is completely unbelievable I am just so surprised, but then again I shouldn't be because you are a mother," she explained once she caught her breath. Sakura then rolled her eyes and left the parlor with Kiara. Once they entered the house they both said good- night and head straight to their rooms.


	19. Trouble in the Village

Chapter 19: Trouble in the village

Sakura and Kiara were woken from a knock on the door, grumbling Kiara rolled out of her bed and opened the door. Behind the door was Ryu, with an older woman by his side. Kiara smiled at the woman and gave her a hug. While they were saying their good mornings Sakura wobbled out of her room while rubbing her eyes.

"Sakura-san, meet the head of the hospital and my mother Rika," Ryu introduced as Sakura began to wake up. Sakura's jade eyes then widen like she had finally had snapped out of a trance and extended her arm to say good-morning. The gang then head straight to the hospital where there was already breakfast. The breakfast was bacon and scramble eggs and Sakura enjoyed every bit of it. Kiara then turned to Ryu and asked, "So where is Naruto?" Ryu took a sip of his water then replied, "He and the Lord went out to meditate." Kiara groaned at his reply as Ryu juts nodded in agreement. Rika then began to laugh and said, "Those two just loves to meditate. They say it keeps them from stressing themselves." And that was the only subject they talked about the entire morning as Sakura just stayed quiet and listened. After breakfast it was time to work. Kiara's job was to take care of the infants, while Rika showed Sakura around the entire hospital. Ryu on the other hand decided to hang around the hospital as well since his training partner was out meditating.

The morning went by fast for them as they helped around the hospital. It was now break time for them and they were definitely enjoying the break. Ryu wanted to help out Kiara with the infants, but that took a turn for the worse, because he was now in a different set of clothes because his other ones were covered in puke. As for Kiara it was the high light of her day she just couldn't stop repeating the story to his mother and Sakura. What got them actually laughing was when Ryu mumbled gruffly, "I will never have children." As they were laughing someone barged in the room panting heavily and his eyes were wide in fear. Ryu stood up rapidly and asked him what was wrong.

"Dr. Netto is here!" he yelled as the rest of the hospital began to panic. Sakura turned to Kiara and her eyes were terrified. Her father was here and everyone is afraid of him? She then grabbed her arm and asked, "What is going on here? Why is everyone afraid of your dad? Why is he here?"

"My father is an obsessed scientist wanting to become ruler of all demons. He is here for the demon scroll."

"Well where is it? We have to go and protect it!"

"I don't know Naruto was the one who hid it. He said he kept it very hidden."

"Let's go get Naruto then and-

"No, we can't Naruto and Lord Kyubbi are meditating. When they meditate their minds are gone deep into their souls. No one can stop them, they do not hear, see, or feel anything. They will stop meditating when they are done," Ryu interrupted Sakura as he looked through the window trying to find Dr. Netto. "So the best thing we can do is just protect the village. Kiara you go to the south, Sakura the North and I will go to the east while the others will go and spread out everywhere else." They nodded then jumped out of the windows. Sakura was jumping from roof to roof when she saw demons fighting off against…robots? She swooped down to get a better look at them and confirmed it. Kiara said that he father was a scientist so he must of built these by hand, besides it has been three years ago. These robots were firing bullets, rockets and electrocuting the poor demons. Sakura was about to jump in until she heard a scream for help. Sakura ran towards where the scream was coming from and found Riku running away in her demon form. The man was in his fifties with gray hair and a devious grin and insane stare. He was in a metal like suit filled with many gadgets. It was pretty obvious who he was... Riku continued to run with tears were pouring down in fear. Sakura then jumped in front of Riku picked her up and jumped on top of a roof. Riku morphed back into her human form and wrapped her petite arms around Sakura's neck.

"Hey leave her alone!" Sakura ordered as she held her tightly. Then the man began to laugh hysterically and replied, "But dear she has something that belongs to me." This confused Sakura until she felt the cool metal of Riku's necklace on her collar bone. _Naruto_ _is the only one who knows where it is he said that he kept it very hidden._ The scroll was in Riku's locket! Sakura then put Riku down and stood into a defensive position. Dr. Netto then laughed once again then shot out a kunai from his suit. Sakura picked Riku up and dodged the kunai. Sakura then set Riku down and whispered to her sternly, "Stay behind me." Riku nodded as Sakura s stood her ground. Dr. Netto smiled sinisterly and shot out another kunai, but at Riku. Sakura then turned her back on him and covered Riku. The kunai sank deeply into her leg.

"Sakura-Chan!" screamed Riku in fear, but all Sakura did was smile at her sweetly and whisper to her that she was fine. She took out the kunai and threw it right back at the demented inventor. It hit him directly at his shoulder, but did not faze him. Before she could blink he dashed right in front of her punched her right in the face. Then he grabbed her by the collar and hissed in her ear, "Too bad you can't be as strong as my daughter." He kicks her on her side with a sharp metal on the side of his metal foot and deeply wounded her. "You are too weak!" Sakura snarled at him and yelled out, "Is this weak?" She grabbed on to his wrist and broke the metal off. This did surprise Dr. Netto, but it also angered him and stuck another kunai on the other side of Sakura then threw her to the ground. Sakura then fell on her side and let out a painful gasp. Riku tried to walk up to her, but Sakura hissed telling her to stay back. Dr. Netto then began to snicker and pick Sakura up again by her neck.

"You know I can help you to become stronger. Wouldn't you like that? I bet you Naruto would, maybe that way you won't always fall behind."He began to grip her throat tighter and Sakura was losing her breath. She then fixed her eyes on his chest where it was completely unprotected besides the suit. Sakura then tightened her fist and put all of her chakra into her fist then slammed her entire fist into his chest. This caused him to let go of her neck and tumble backwards through a building. Dr. Netto then came out of the building with daggered eyes and fuming ears. For the first time in this fight Sakura actually got a bit scared. He began to walk towards her and as he walked his left arm began to spark brighter and brighter. He then stopped about a foot in front of her and aimed it and her face. Sakura stood still waiting for him to strike, thinking of a plan to get out before she could get it. At the last second Dr. Netto turned to Riku's direction and shot at her. What he shot was a huge lightning shaped like a circular blade rotating rapidly. Riku screamed in fear and closed her eyes, but nothing happened. She felt no pain. She opened her eyes and found Sakura's back in front of her. Drops of blood were coming from her abdomen and she fell on her knees.

"Sakura-Chan!" Riku yelled once again, but this time she knew Sakura wasn't fine. She hugged her tightly and began to cry. Dr. Netto then strolled towards her happily and yanked her necklace off her neck. At that moment Riku didn't care, all she cared about was that Sakura was hurt. Dr. Netto chuckled at the poor little demon and stated, "She is fine. See she is still breathing. Sakura is just tired. I will be on my way now." After that he left and Sakura began to stand up while wobbling. Riku gripped on to her tighter, but Sakura then crouched down once again to pick her up.

"Sakura-Chan what are you doing?" Riku asked frantically "You are hurt!" Sakura then smiled softly at her still wincing at the pain and replied, "Don't worry I am a medical ninja. I can heal myself, but I am taking you to the hospital its safe there." Riku nodded as Sakura limped to the hospital. Once they got to the hospital Sakura healed her stomach so she would stop bleeding and went back out to find Kiara or Ryu as Riku stayed with Rika so get checked out. Sakura looked around the village until she found Kiara sitting down against a wall panting in exhaustion and pain. Sakura then sat down as well a building away from her, but Kiara knew she was there and turned her head to smile.

"My father and his robots have retreated."

Sakura smiled back and closed her eyes wincing once more. As Sakura began to fall asleep she heard a faint voice calling out, "Kiara!" She opened her eyes and saw Naruto kneeling in front of Kiara.

"Aww what a cute couple," Sakura lightly jumped and saw Dr. Netto beside her with that sinister grin on his face. "Look at how Naruto cares about my daughter. Do you know why he cares about her so much? Because she is a stronger than you, you were the strongest girl he knew until he found Kiara." Sakura tensed as she looked back at them. She noticed the way Naruto was looking at her so intensely with care and worry.

"I can make you stronger Sakura. You know I can. I promise you if you come with me your life with turn out better. Naruto will love you again," he continued to persuaded her and as she continued to look at Kiara and Naruto she began to give in more and more.

"Think about it Sakura. If you do want to become stronger you can find me on top of the tallest mountain. I'll be waiting." Sakura knew that he left, but she continued to look at how Naruto was acting towards Kiara. Soon he saw a huge slash on her arm and hugged her whispering over and over that he was sorry that he wasn't there to help her. Sakura finally got tired of how he was showing how much he cared for Kiara and tried to stand up. Sadly, she began to make a lot of noise and Naruto looked up to see her. His eyes widen in fear at the sight of her. She was cut up badly everywhere and there was this huge blood stain in the middle of shirt. She was in a worse state than Kiara. Naruto stood up and dashed towards her, forgetting the fact that he was mad at her. The only thing he was thinking was every single wound that was on her.

"Sakura are you ok?" he asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Sakura didn't even look at him and shoved his hand off her shoulder.

"Go back to Kiara, I am fine. You don't need to worry about me," she sternly said as she began to wobble and held on to her stomach.

"No, Sakura let me help!" Naruto argued as he tried to pull her in, but she shoved him away and replied no once again. She was hurt and she didn't want Naruto to think that she was weak. Just look at how she was compared to Kiara. She was a mess, maybe Dr. Netto was right. Maybe Naruto did fall in love with Kiara because she was now the strongest person girl he has ever known. Sakura began to walk away from him again, but she then began to shake. The next second she coughed up some blood and fell on her knees clenching her stomach in pain. Both Kiara and Naruto ran to her side in fright. Sakura was coughing harder now and her abdomen began to bleed again. She could still feel the static running through her veins from the attack, it was painful. She coughed once more and fell unconscious, but before she fell to the ground Naruto had got her into an embracive hold.

"Naruto we have to get her to the hospital and fast! I think she needs to go into surgery." Kiara ordered as Naruto's heart stopped. The image of Sakura in the hospital bed for her heart surgery popped into his head and that gave him the motive to sprint towards the hospital. Whispering to the unconscious kounichi over and over, "Stay with me Sakura-Chan."


	20. Reasons why

Chapter 20: reasons why

There they were gathered around Sakura. She successfully went through surgery and was now sleeping peacefully. Kiara was standing on her left cradling her injured arm. She had to give herself a sling and she despised it. Naruto was also there, but sitting down next to her holding Sakura's hand. He was replaying what just happened a couple hours ago. The way Sakura was acting before she collapsed, seeing how shaken she was. What really hurt him was the way she pushed him away every time he reached out to her.

"She still thinks you hate her." Kiara stated still looking at Sakura. Naruto looked at her puzzling. "That's why she was pushing you away. She still thinks that you hate her, so when you reached out to her she felt like it was out of pity not because you cared." Naruto looked back at the sleeping kounichi and stroked her hand gently. The door then swung open and there was Ryu asking repetitively where Sakura was. Kiara then yelled, "Ryu you should be in bed resting! You came through the hospital with kunais all over your body and completely chakra drained!" Ryu ignored her and rushed to Sakura's side.

"Is she alright?" he asked as he took a look at her heart beat. Kiara nodded and rubbed his back to calm him down. He then saw Naruto at her side and snorted, "Why the hell are you here?" Both Naruto and Kiara were shocked at his question. He was staring at him rudely and repeated, "Why are you here Naruto?" Naruto stood up and replied, "Because I care about her." Ryu then snorted again and simply called out, "Bull Shit" This really surprised Naruto and also got him irritated. He stood up from his chair and snarled, "What did you say?" Ryu then stepped in front of him and replied, "You want me to repeat it?" Kiara then stepped in and separated the two.

"I think that I am the only one who cares about Sakura-Chan." Ryu stated as he took her hand. That was all it took for Naruto's patience to snap. _Sakura-Chan? Sakura-Chan? Who the hell does he think he is calling her that?_ Naruto thought as he pushed Kiara away and pried his hand out of hers then grabbed him by the collar.

"You hate her remember!" Ryu continued as Naruto shoved him to the wall and spat out, "I don't hate her! I love her!" Tears were cornering his eyes, but he continued "I have always loved her. That's why I told Kiara that I wouldn't fall in love with her again, because I can only fall in love with Sakura-Chan again if I fell out of love with her, but I never did. I've always loved her and I always will. I was just mad and heartbroken, that's why I told her I hated her, but I really don't. It was my fault in the end. It's my entire fault…" Naruto's grip fell as he began to tremble. Ryu smiled sympathetically and placed his hand on his back and whispered, "I knew you could say it. Trust me Naruto, I don't think of Sakura-san that way. I just needed you to admit you still love her. You need to prove to her that you don't hate her." Kiara stood there looking at the two teens, with full relief. If Ryu was hard on Naruto it was because he needed to realize something.

"Wha…what happened?" Everyone turned around to see Sakura's eyes open. The entire group smiled and came to her aid. For about ten minutes they just tended to Sakura's needs fluffing her pillow, getting her water and telling her that she just went through surgery. The last part she didn't like at all, but she was glad that she was ok now. Her face then turned sorrowful and Kiara noticed right away. She placed her hand on top of hers and asked, "What's wrong Sakura?" Sakura stared down at her lap and began to fiddle with the sheets of her bed and responded, "The scroll is gone. He got it." Kiara gently stroke her hand with her thumb and replied sweetly, "We know Sakura. Riku told us everything that happened." Both Naruto and Ryu nodded they weren't mad at all, they were just glad she and Riku were safe. Sakura then looked up and Kiara and asked, "Why is that scroll so important though?"

"Let me answer you that since I am the most familiar with it," spoke Rika as she entered the room with medication in her hands. She set the medication next to Sakura and gave her the glass of water as well. "Many years ago there was a demon. She was the strongest demon of all time stronger than the Lord himself. Her name was Ai, the white tigress demon. She was strong, beautiful and extremely talented in the medical field, but the true reason why she was the strongest demon was because she was the Lord's true love. She could get the Lord to do everything she wanted him to do, even be her precious play doll if she wanted him to be. He would do anything for her. They were madly in love with each other, but one day the Lord just decided to leave her. No one knows why exactly only the Lord himself. She was completely devastated and enraged. She began to rampage around the entire village destroying everything and everyone in her path. No one could defeat her, except for the Lord himself, but he couldn't bring himself to kill her, so he sealed her into the demon scroll instead. The only way for her to come out of the scroll is to get a human and fuse souls with each other."

This all made since to Sakura now, if Dr. Netto got the scroll he would be able to control the strongest demon in the village. Sakura then began to panic, she let him get the scroll it was all her fault. She then felt pressure on her hand and found Kiara staring at her.

"Don't panic Sakura. That scroll is useless unless he has found the right human. I really doubt he did though. There will only be one person who can fit her soul and there are more than a million people in the world." Kiara explained as Sakura began to calm down. Rika then smiled and told everyone to leave and let Sakura rest in peace. They all nodded and left Sakura alone. She then took the medication that Rika had given her and began to drift into a dreamless sleep. Once she did, the door opened and Naruto graciously walked in. He then sat down next to her and held her hand once again. His heart and gut were tightening, but he just sat there looking at her. With one tear sliding down his cheek he whispered to her over and over, "I am sorry Sakura-Chan. I love you." As he repeated the words he began to remember why he even left. _If it wasn't for that stupid dream, I probably wouldn't have left you. _Naruto could remember the dream so well like it was yesterday. It was after Naruto and Sakura were done and they both fell happily asleep in each others' arms.

_There he was wearing a tux with Sakura right in from of him. She was about to say I do when Sasuke comes barging through the doors and exclaimed that he objected the wedding. He said that he loved her and Sakura smiled brightly and was about to go to him. Naruto grabbed her arm and said, "No, you are going to marry me. I have waited far too long for this Sakura-Chan. I deserve to be happy too!" Sakura began to shake her head and cried out, "I love Sasuke-kun! I only was going to marry you because I thought that he would never come back. I will never be truly happy with you Naruto!" Naruto once again told her no and she nodded sniffling with tears rolling down her beautiful cheeks. She tried to say I do once more, but Naruto just cut her off and said, "Go" She looked at him and he yelled at her once again, "Go!" She then nodded and gave him a hug and left him at the altar with Sasuke as Naruto just fell to the ground crying. Naruto then woke up from his dream and found Sakura in his arms sleeping peacefully. Naruto smiled and whispered to her, "I will get you who you truly love Sakura-Chan." With that he kissed her on the forehead, got dressed and left her._

Naruto hated reliving that horrible nightmare, but there she was as a mother now. He began to cry some more and gently stroke her hand.

"If I had never left you those twins would have been mine. We probably have been still together," he whispers to her as he caresses her cheek softly. "I regret everything I have done, that has brought pain to you Sakura-Chan." He then silently sobs and chokes out, "I shouldn't have left you." With that he fell asleep. Hours past and it's the middle of the night. Sakura begins to open her eyes and finds herself still in the same room. She sighed then tried to get a bit more comfortable when she realized that something was weighing her down. With one turn to the left she found Naruto's sleeping soundly on her lap. At the sight of him she smiled and her heart was bursting. Naruto had actually stayed with her through the night. Her fingers raked his soft blonde hair tenderly and she whispered, "I love you Naruto-kun. I would do anything for you to love me again." Naruto began to stir and mumbled out words. Sakura leaned closer and he mumbled, "Yes grandma, I will be honored to become Hokage." Sakura smiled at the blonde shinobi. He was having another dream of becoming Hokage and Sakura loved that he still kept his dream alive.

"My amazing wife will be so proud of me," he mumbles once again as he then begins to snore afterwards. This caused Sakura's smile to fall. _He's in love with Kiara… _She thought as she began to look at how she was. She was in a weak state as Kiara was on her two feet only with a sling on her arm, which she knew it was coming off the next day. She looked at Naruto once again and thought, _maybe Dr. Netto was right. Maybe the only way Naruto can love me again is if I was stronger._


	21. The rise of the white tigress

Chapter 21: The rise of the white Tigress

The sun rose and its light then covered Naruto's face. Naruto began to wake up and stretched his arms out and yawned. He had the best dream ever. He was becoming Hokage and behind him was his family. There, was his beautiful wife _Sakura Haruno_ and her twins by her side. What Naruto loved the most was at the end where Sakura had whispered in his ear, "We'll make our own kids tonight." Naruto blushed at the remembrance of the dream and then looked at the sleeping kounichi. He grinned at her and decided to let her be. He then got up from his chair and walked out of the room. Naruto had to do his daily routines first then he would come back and talk to Sakura. He knew that she deserves to explain herself about that day and what she really deserves was an apology from him. The daily routine was this; eat ramen with Ryu for breakfast, train with Ryu until twelve. Then pick up Kiara from the hospital and eat some lunch. Although, for today it was after training he and Ryu would pick up lunch and bring it to the hospital so they could also eat with Sakura-Chan.

The morning went by quickly for Naruto and it was now the afternoon. He and Ryu were at the food stand when a demon ran up to them and handed them a message. Ryu took the scroll and they both looked at each other in confusion. Ryu opened the message and read it aloud, "Ryu and Naruto report to the Lord Kyubbi's palace for an immediate meeting." Both of the teens groaned and sighed at the message, but they knew it was important. They left their lunch at the stand and dashed towards the Kyubbi's palace. When the two entered Kiara and Kyubbi were already sitting down, waiting patiently for them. They sat down next to them and looked at the Kyubbi attentively. The Kyubbi closed his eyes and sighed. Then opened his eyes with full concern and said, "I believe that the village will be in danger soon. Dr. Netto is close and I have a feeling that he will get Ai out of the scroll sooner than we would all expect." They all nodded in agreement and began to think of a way to save the village. Then the subject of Sakura came up. They knew all too well that she would want to help and was dying to get out of the hospital bed.

Naruto then stood up and shouted, "We need Sakura-Chan out of here! She is still in such weak condition. I say it would be better if one of us bring her back to the leaf village, so Sasuke-teme can take care of her." Ryu nodded with in agreement, as did Kiara, but the last part bugged her. For these past days she had been trying so hard not to tell Naruto about the truth about the twins, but he continues to say things like this. So Sasuke can take care of her… Ryu then stood up and offered to take Sakura home. Naruto nodded and said, "Thank you Ryu. I appreciate it a lot and so will Sasuke-teme. If he finds out something had happened to the mother of his kids under my watch, he will seek out and kill me…again." That did it Kiara had enough and she just blurted out, "They are not Sasuke's kids!"

"Kiara!" Ryu shouted angrily and once he did Kiara covered her mouth. Naruto looked at them both and asked, "What did you say Kiara?" Kiara then placed her hand down and closed her eyes whispering, "They are not Sasuke's children. They are yours." Naruto then looked at Ryu and all Ryu did was nod. His world had just stopped. They were his kids all along?

"She is right kid, they are defiantly your kids," The Kyubbi said as he as well nodded his head. Naruto looked at him wondering how he would know and the Kyubbi continued, "When we were meditating, you were thinking about Sakura in that heart surgery. She had told you that the reason was because of genetics. Well she was right about it; it was because of my demon chakra. That is why she was in that state. If the demon chakra was successfully into the female's body that then means that they have become pregnant. Demons and human can actually mate, but when they do the demon's chakra will enter their body and that chakra will then burn all of their blood away. The female then dies along with the child inside. Lucky, for her people were able to give her their blood so she could stay alive." Naruto was frozen in shock. Since the Kyubbi was in him at the time when he and Sakura made love, his chakra must have been flowing out of him. Sakura gave birth to twins, HIS twins! He then went up to Kiara and asked, "Is there a girl?" she nods, "Is her name Sasunai?" Her steel eyes widen and nodded once again.

"How did you know?"

"We were bored on day and we asked each other what we would name our children. I then told her that if I had a child with her I would name our daughter Sasunai. I then made her promise to name her daughter that if she was mine." Kiara's eyes then soften in awe. Naruto was smiling at them happily filled with love and relief. Then a thought had popped in his head and he shouted, "I must go see Sakura-Chan and tell her I still love her!" Ryu then placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and said, "We will all go." Kiara nodded as well and Naruto smiled once again and said, "Ok." They all sprinted through the hospital's door and barged into Sakura's room. Once they did they all gasped in unison. Sakura Haruno was gone. Everyone was looking around trying to find some clues or hints that would lead to where she could have gone. Kiara then noticed that the windows had been wide open and something caught her nose. There was this certain odor that seemed so familiar, like oil and sweat. Then it all made sense to her and she began to shake in fear.

"Oh God… Oh God…" she repeated over and over as she tried to find something to keep her stable. Ryu then rushed to her side and asked her what was wrong. Kiara held tight to Ryu's torso and replied with a shaky voice, "My father wrote that book everyone is a demon so people can take the quiz and find out what demon are they, that way he will find out who is the human. My father got her. She is the human. I remember her telling me that she took the test and her answer was unknown. That unknown was Ai." Ryu and Naruto stiffen once she told them. The entire sky soon began to darken into a heavy shade of gray and thunder starts to clash. Naruto swore at the horrible timing. He needed to get Sakura away from Dr. Netto's grasp. Soon lightning hit the tallest mountain near the village and Kiara knew that, that was exactly where they would be. The trio rushed towards the mountain and all of a sudden Naruto began to feel more powerful than before. There was a great amount of chakra rushing through his entire body. He smirked and thought in his head, _you want to join the fight as well Kyubbi?_

_**You are going to need my help this time kid. If Ai and Sakura do fuse each other's souls the stronger soul will be the controller. Sakura's mind will lost in the back of both their minds. **_This caused Naruto to speed up more. What would happen if her mind will never return? He can't let the souls fuse together. The trio soon arrived to the top of the mountain; there lied a large abandoned building. Ryu whispered to both Kiara and Naruto as they silently tip-toed towards the building, "This building used to be an old library of the demon village's secrets. Only the ruler of the village was able to see it of course, but then one demon had snuck into the library and told them the biggest secret off all, so they filled every secret into a scroll somewhere hidden. No one knows where it is except for the ruler and the ones before him." A thunderous laugh filled the entire sky and they all stood still. Both Naruto and Ryu looked at Kiara and all she could do was shake her head in embarrassment. They then walked into the building and found Dr. Netto fiddling with his machine as Sakura was lying down on a table.

"Now, my dear Sakura it is almost ready for fusion are you ready?" He asked in a most malicious tone. Sakura just sighed and nodded her head. Thunder clashed again and a lightning bolt struck near the trio. They all jumped away from the bolt and accidently landed where Dr. Netto and Sakura were. Sakura's emerald eyes widen and exclaimed, "What are you guys doing here?" Before Naruto could answer to his true love Dr. Netto laughed hysterically and cried out, "You are too late prince charming! This damsel in distress is all mine!" With that he pulled the lever and chakra began to flow around the machine as he began to create hand signs. The scroll was now open and it began to glow a pure white. Something was coming out of the scroll, something deformed. It then came out of the scroll and entered Sakura's body. At that moment Sakura began to scream in pain. She as well began to glow that same shade of white and continued to scream.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled as he ran to her side. The screaming had then stopped and Sakura's head hung down unconscious. Dr. Netto laughed in excitement and cried out, "Yes, she has successfully entered into her body!" He sprinted to the machine and turned it off, which caused Sakura to awake. She then got up from the table and staggered next to Dr. Netto. Her eyes were a different color they were a see through green. Dr. Netto continued to laugh and he then said, "Ai my dear please come out and show us your true form." Sakura's body began to morph and transformed into this large glowing white demon. She about the same size as the Kyubbi himself, but she looked exactly like how a white tigress would look like. Naruto stepped close to her and said, "Sakura-Chan it's me Naruto. Please you have to listen to me." She then growled at him and she chakra surged through her body wildly.

"Kyubbi, you and I have some unfinished business to take care of!" she roared as she took into an offensive stance.


	22. The battle is here

Chapter 22: The battle is here

There they were face to face. Naruto was looking right at Ai, searching for the cherry blossom inside of her. Sadly, he knew that her mind is far back. Ai had completely token control; he couldn't do anything to get her to listen to him. Dr. Netto snapped his fingers and Ai stood still. Kiara and Ryu stiffened from the snap. They knew that if they go in the fight they would just be a handy cap to Naruto and the Kyubbi. The Kyubbi began to come out, chakra bubbling up, as Naruto allowed him. The Kyubbi began to snarl at Dr. Netto as he began to laugh once more, "Come on Kyubbi don't be like that to your best friend." The Kyubbi growled once more, but everyone else gasped. _Did he just say best friend?_ Naruto asked The Kyubbi in his head. Dr. Netto then turned to his daughter and asked, "Did you not know that I was best friends with The Kyubbi?" Kiara shook her head and he smiled.

"How can you be best friends with The Lord Kyubbi, if you are not even a demon?" barked Ryu as he slightly lunged towards him, but Kiara grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. The Kyubbi sighed and replied, "He was a demon, a wolf demon to be exact. Zuko and I were the best of friends. He was so intelligent, always with the biggest ideas, creating something new." His eyes then locked in with Dr. Netto's. "But you then decided to break the rules so the ruler had to take away your demon chakra." Kiara's eyes widen and asked, "What are you talking about Kyubbi-sama?"

"You were a coward! You follow the ruler instead of saving your best friend!" Dr. Netto spat

"No, Zuko, you decided to break the rules. You broke into this library and told everyone the biggest secret in there! You told the entire village about humans!" The Kyubbi informed. Everyone was shocked this had occurred more than a million years ago.

"They needed to know Kyubbi! I actually gave them an opportunity to go out and be the dominant species and what do they do? They drain every ounce of my demon chakra, turn me into a human, but I still had the same life span. I was miserable and for the entire time, but I plotted, to now rule not just the humans, but also the demons as well." Kiara was taken aback from her father, the way he was acting. He was acting like a lunatic, a lunatic who can never be cured. When she grew up with him, he had always been obsessing over demons. Now she understood everything, why he acted this way with so much rage. Her mother had left them, because he was unstable, but maybe it was all because of this. She began to shake in disbelief. How could she never notice this before?

"Now Kyubbi its pay back," he stated as he snapped his fingers once again and Ai pounced at The Kyubbi. With one swipe Ai dug her nails deeply into his face. The Kyubbi stood his ground and took the strike. He couldn't bring to attack her still. This angered Ai and she bit into his neck and swung him down to the ground. He yelled out painfully and tried to get back up. Ai pressed her paw forcefully on his side and he howled once more. The Kyubbi frowned at his ex lover and bit into her paw. She gasped in pain and took her paw off of him. The Kyubbi took the chance to turn around and with his tails knock her down.

"Ai, please listen to me! We shouldn't be fighting. You and I both know that Zuko is the bad guy here not me!" The Kyubbi yelled as Ai began to get back up. They both looked at each other, but he knew that Ai was so stubborn to believe. _Let me try to reach Sakura-Chan…_ The Kyubbi nodded and Naruto lent him his voice.

"Sakura-Chan, hear me out! We need you to try to take control of Ai!" he shouted and for a second they were able to see her eyes, but it faded once more. Ai began to snarl at them, "Don't try to get her in control!" She then pounced at the Kyubbi and scratched him once again. The Kyubbi stumbled, but kept his ground. He gave out a sigh; he knew the only way he could get through to her if he would defeat her. The Kyubbi then took his own offensive stance. Both Ryu and Kiara tensed up. This was going to be a big battle. Both demons snarled at each other and charged at each other. It was hard to decipher what was happening in the fight. Each of them was quick and they were thinking on their feet. With each attack Ai had thrown at the Kyubbi, she had been battling with Sakura as well. Sakura's mind had been awoken by Naruto and now she had been trying to gain control or at least try to convince her.

What no one had ever noticed was that Zuko had been powering up a device that was made to kill anyone quickly and painfully. He knew that Ai was going to be the best distraction for Kyubbi. He wouldn't know it was coming until it hits him. Both demons were now tired and began to huff in exhaustion. The Kyubbi stepped up towards Ai and tried to get through to her one more time, "Ai, please listen to me. I know you are only doing this because I ended our relationship, but you need to know the reason why!" Ai then froze at the statement. Her heart was pounding, this sounded serious. Her mind went blank and Sakura took the opportunity. _Ai, you need to listen to him. Everyone deserves a second chance. _Ai then shook her head in irritation and responded, _**why are you acting like this? Once we fused our souls together we each saw each other's memories, all of them. Naruto didn't give you the chance to explain, why should we give them? **_Sakura fell silent as she began to think about it. This caused Ai to be back in control.

Ai glared at Kyubbi in rage.

"I don't want to hear it!" she yelled as she shoved him to the other side of the room where he landed on a section of black tile. The tiles began to glow red and sucked the Kyubbi in, he was now stuck. The Kyubbi tried to get out, but it was useless. Zuko then jumped up and down laughing and exclaimed, "Stuck in your own prank! That is just hilarious!" The Kyubbi cursed at himself because he was such a prankster when he was young. Ai just stood there and stared at him. Her eyes were flickering back and forth, she was talking to Sakura. The Kyubbi then took this to his advantage, if she was talking to Sakura that means Sakura was trying. She would now listen to him.

"Ai, the reason why I broke it off with you was because Zuko had sent me a death threat to you. He knew how much you mean to me, so I thought if I left you it would get you out of harms ways. As it turns out it did, but got you on his side." The Kyubbi finally admitted. Ai's mind went completely blank. Was this true? Or was he just saying this so he could get her on his side? Memories of them together soon flashed in her mind. That is when she decided that he was telling the truth. She smiled at Kyubbi and began to step towards him when-

"Too late Kyubbi you are now dead!" Zuko shouted as he shot his machine towards him. Ai and Sakura froze at the sight. What were they going to do? They knew exactly what they were to do.  
>"Kyubbi, Naruto!" both Ryu and Kiara yelled in fright. The Kyubbi closed his eyes and flinched at the attack that was coming right at them. Blood splat all over his face and a piercing shriek filled the room. He opened his eyes and found Ai taking the hit.<p>

"No!" he yelled as he saw her hit the ground, her chest wasn't even moving. His eyes now glared at Zuko with rage. His chakra went over the edge and burned the tiles. Zuko's eyes widen in fear, both he and Kyubbi knew it was the end for him. Kyubbi then pounced on him. Ryu then held Kiara close as she turned her head towards his chest closing her eyes. Sadly, closing her eyes did not help since she was able to hear every tear and blood falling on the ground. The bones were getting broken and flesh was being torn as blood was being poured. She was able to hear everything and began to cry. This was her father in the end and now he died being torn apart limb from limb. As it was all over Ryu whispered in her ear, "Keep your eyes closed." Kiara did what she was told as she felt Ryu's body heat to fade. He went towards the body part and made hand signs.

"Fire style jutsu" With that all the body parts were being burned to become dust. As Kiara felt the heat she opened her eyes and found the fire. There was her father, burning as he probably now burning in hell.

"Sakura-Chan" Naruto's voiced overflowed the room as both Ryu and Kiara turned to see Ai's body on the ground. She was glowing and before their eyes they saw a soul coming out of her body. Ai was now fully out of Sakura's body in the flesh. Now it was just Sakura's body motionless and Ai looked at her mournfully. This was the only way for Ai to be free from Sakura's body, but she knew that Sakura did not deserve it. Naruto scooped up Sakura and placed his ear on her chest, the Kyubbi was now also by his side. Tears began to roll down his face; everyone knew what it had come to. Sakura Haruno was dead.


	23. The End

Chapter 23: The End

Naruto held her tightly and sobbed. He then looked at Ai, there must be something she could do. She was the best medic and a demon. She must have a solution. Ai felt the blonde shinobi's stare and looked at him.

"Please Ai you have to do something!" he cried to her, but she shook her head He was completely heartbroken. Ai then pondered, _how can he be so heartbroken? He doesn't love her._

"Ai, you must do something. I know you can." The Kyubbi spoke to Ai sternly. Ai then kneels down and looked at Naruto straight in the eyes and said, "There is a way to bring her back to life." His eyes widen and held his breath, she took this as a cue to continue, and "You are going to have to swear to me that you love her with all you heart." Naruto looked at her straight in the eyes and said, "I am in love with Sakura Haruno."

"Is that why you treated her like that? I saw her memories, you wouldn't even let her explained to you that you were the father! How am I supposed to believe you?"

"The way you believe that the Kyubbi loves you! When you found out the true reason why he left you and he forgave you didn't he? After all you have done to him! I love her with all my heart." Ai then smiled and replied, "This jutsu is called love lives within. You and I will give her chakra and if you truly love her, she will come back to life." Naruto nodded as he placed Sakura down. Ai then bit her paw and wrote some words with her blood then did her hand signs. Then both she and Naruto placed their hands on her stomach and began to send in their chakra.

Sakura's body then began to glow into a heavenly gold. Kiara and Ryu held each other close and began to hope. In about a minute she had stopped glowing and both Ai and Naruto took their hands off of her. They waited in anxiety. Naruto's eyes began to feel teary once more.

"It didn't-

Sakura began to cough, as if she was holding her breath the entire time instead, and everyone froze. She eyes then began to open and jade met sapphire. She then looked around to see where she was. Once she saw Ai everything came back to her. She was in pure shock, how was she still alive?

"Sakura-Chan?" she heard Naruto say and her eyes locked back to his.

"Did you just call me Sakura-Chan?" Naruto nodded as he then embraced her into a loving hold and whispered, "I am so sorry for everything I had said to you. I know about the twins and I feel like the biggest jerk alive. I thought you were dead! I just don't know what I would have done without you in my life! I love you Sakura-Chan!" Sakura's eyes began to water and returned the hug replying, "I love you too Naruto-kun." After that everyone went back to the hospital where Sakura, Naruto, Kyubbi and Ai needed to be checked for any injuries. A week then passed and everyone was at the gate saying good-bye to both Naruto and Sakura. Kyubbi had declared that Naruto's and Kiara's engagement was off and that they were able to be with the ones they loved. Kiara and Ryu were so happy and kissed. As for Ai she was now at the Kyubbi's side once again, nuzzling on his neck. Both Naruto and Sakura waved at the demon village good-bye and left. They needed to go back home, because the twins' birthday was in three days. Luckily for them the Kyubbi and Ai had given them some of their chakra so they would be able to make it on time.

The day was finally here and Ino was waiting at the door for Sakura. She and in the living room with Sasuke, Megu and Shikamaru looking at the door, waiting for the door to be open and Sakura to come inside. The toddlers were still asleep and she had promised them that they would wake up to their mother's face. The door knob began to rattle and Naruto had opened the door. Everyone was shocked, and then they saw Sakura linked on to him. This caused them even more questions. Sasuke was about to ask when they heard two small voices come out, "Mommy?" Everyone ran up to their room and once they entered Sakura ran up to her precious children and exclaimed, "Happy Birthday!" They smiled happily as they hugged their mother, after she detached from the hug Sakura said, "Guess who is here to say happy birthday." They then looked at her direction and saw a gaping Naruto. He was seeing his twins and they looked liked him. Kentso was like his mini me, blonde hair, blue eyes and even the same birthmarks on his face.

Then he looked at his little girl Sasunai. She had blonde hair as well, but with strikes of pink and her eyes was exactly like Sakura's. His pulsed raced when the twins then smiled at him and ran up to him crying out, "Daddy!" He kneeled down as they ran down to give him a hug.

"Happy Birthday Kentso and Sasunai, I am sorry I wasn't there for you," Naruto apologized as he silently cried in happiness. He was hugging his and Sakura's children, the children that he thought were Sasuke's. Everyone awed at the sight of the father with his kids.

"So I guess the dobe is going to stay now?" Sasuke question as he wrapped his arm around Megu's waist. Naruto then stood up with Sasunai in his arms as Sakura picked Kentso up and exclaimed, "Believe it Teme!" Kentso then clapped his hand and said, "Uncle Teme!" Sasuke's eyes widen at his comment as Naruto said, "That's my boy!" Everyone laughed and since they did Kentso thought it was an ok to continue to call him that. Sasuke sighed and said, "Kentso you cannot say that to me." Kentso then pointed to his father and replied, "But daddy says it." Naruto grinned at his son and laughed at Sasuke. Sasunai then said, "Don't worry, you stwill Uncle Sasuke two me." Everyone awed at her and she giggled joyfully. The twins' birthday was a great day indeed. There Sasuke introduced Naruto to Megu who was extremely happy to finally meet him. As Sakura had explained to everyone what had happened between her and Naruto.

Naruto had felt the need to apologize for jumping into so many conclusions, but everyone just laughed and forgave him. The day went by fast and the twins were now sleeping on their new favorite spot, their daddy's stomach. The rest of the gang had left and it was now just Naruto, Ino and Sakura. Both of the women were in the kitchen washing the dishes and talking about how the day was. When the last dish was cleaned Sakura passed it to Ino so she could dry it and glanced at where Naruto was. He was sleeping on the couch with his toddlers curled up next to him with their heads on his stomach. Sakura then sighed at the scene, this touched her heart. She then smiled and trotted up stairs to retrieve a blanket and placed it over them. Ino then awed at the sight and giggled.

"He is going to be a great father," Ino commented as she leaned against the wall enjoying the view. Sakura nodded as they both quietly walked upstairs and went to sleep as well. Before Sakura was about to slip into bed she heard the door open. Behind the door was Naruto he was looking at her with a stare that got her to blush. He sauntered towards her and was now merely a few centimeters away from her face.

"Where are the kids?" she whispered so quietly that even she could barely hear it. Naruto then smiled and leaned to her ear, "They're in bed, just like how we should be right now." Sakura then turned her body away from him and grabbed his hand. She pulled him in the bed as he gladly followed. The two were now lying in bed and Sakura then curled up next to him with her head in his neck and arms around his torso. Naruto then wrapped his arms around her as well and sighed in contentment. This is the way it should be. It will all be better once he becomes Hokage and-

"Sakura-Chan?"

"Hm?"

"Will you marry me?" Sakura then picked her head up a bit and gave him a peck on the lips and whispered, "I do." He smiled and kissed her forehead then began to sleep. The couple then were about to sleep when they heard.

"Mommy, Daddy?" They both sat up and found Sasunai and Kentso holding their hands at the doorframe.

"What is it kids?" Naruto asked while taking a huge yawn.

"Can we sweep with you?" Sasunai asked lightly Naruto did not understand what she had said, but Sakura then got up and brought the toddlers to bed. Now it was the twins in between Sakura and Naruto. Naruto laughed a bit until another yawn came up. The twins then followed their father and cuddled to their parents, Kentso with his mother and Sasunai with her father. The parents then looked at the kids then at each other. They both had the same thought; this is the life for them. The twins yawned once more and before they fell asleep they whispered, "I wove you Mommy and Daddy."

"I love you too" was all they replied as they too fell asleep.


	24. epilogue

Epilogue

The sun was out brightly, but the climate was just right for the twins' birthday party. Everyone one that Naruto and Sakura knew was there. They were all happy that they were together and now a happy family. The party was held at the park where the twins enjoyed playing all the time. Naruto was the cook of the party grilling hamburgers, steaks and hotdogs. He was a bit disappointed that Sakura had forced him not to make any ramen for the party. She loves ramen now thanks to the blonde shinobi, but she knew that it would be best that he would grill for the party instead. Ino had brought a portable radio for the party and cranked up the tunes dancing away. As for Shikamaru he would be talking with the guys and whisper to them that he didn't know her. The comment then followed with a smack on the head by his lovely girlfriend.

"Hey, I can hear you!" Ino shouted at him as he rubbed his head. That is when the entire group laughed at the couple. It was perfect everyone was having a good time just enjoying each other's company. Sasunai then came running towards the cook and hugged his legs which caused him to place his wrist on the scolding hot grill…

"Ouch!" Naruto cried out as he retracted his hand as fast as he could. The music then stopped and everyone was staring at the burned blonde whimpering in pain. Sakura rushed over towards her fiancé and asked what was wrong, but then she saw her daughter hugging her daddy tightly. Everything just seemed to click together for Sakura now and she sighed. She then knelt down to Sasunai's size and picked her up in her arms. Once Naruto saw Sasunai in Sakura's arms he then sighed, knowing that she was the one who pushed him. Sakura then looked at Sasunai with a glare and said, "Sasunai, you can't just hug your daddy's legs at any random moment, especially when he is grilling. Now look he burned himself because you shoved him, now say sorry to your daddy." Sasunai then looked at Naruto's burned mark on his wrist and she began to tear up, "I am sorwy daddy." Naruto then smiled at her and kissed her on her forehead.

Her jaded eyes then lit up and she gave her father a hug around his neck. Everyone awed at the scene and got back to their business. Kentso then came running after his parents and hugged his mother's legs. Sakura knew it was coming though so she was able to stand her ground. She turned to see her son and he looked up at her smiling widely the same grin that Naruto always had given her.

"Hey where are the birthday twins?" a female voice shouted over the music, Naruto and Sakura then turned around and saw Ryu and Kiara walking over to them.

"Hey guys!" Naruto shouted happily as he shuts the grill and met them half way. Sakura then put Sasunai down and joined them as well. Kiara hugged Sakura as Ryu and Naruto patted each other on the back.

"So where are the twins? I have never seen them!" Kiara exclaimed as she looked over the group until she heard a small voice in front of her, "Mommy, who is she?" Kiara then looked down and saw a little two year old boy with messy blonde hair and cobalt eyes. Kiara's mouth hung down at the sight of him. He looked exactly like Naruto! She then knelt down and smiled stating, "Hey buddy, my name is Kiara I am a friend of your mom and dad." Kentso then smiled at her and said, "Hewo, I am Kentso."

"I'm Sasunai." Another small voice came up as Kiara turned around and found Sasunai hiding behind her father's legs. Kiara smiled brightly and stood up, looking at Sakura.

"You have beautiful kids Sakura." She commented as she gave her a hug. Sakura then returned the hug and said, "Thank you Kiara now let's eat I think the food is read right Naruto?" Naruto nodded then opened his mouth in remembrance

"The food!" He yelled as he sprinted towards the grill. He then opened the grill and a lot of smoke came out, every started cough as he tried to clear the smoke. Once the smoke was cleared Naruto sighed in relief only three of the hamburgers were burned and the rest were good. After every one had eaten it was time to blow out the candles and sing to the twins. They all gathered around the cake and sang happy birthday. The twins were smiling and clapping the entire time and when they were finished singing they both blew the candles out together. Next was the twins' favorite part, the presents. Both Naruto and Sakura sat down and placed one of the twins of their laps. TenTen passed the first gift she saw and handed it to Sakura. The present was for both of the twins from Sasuke and Megu. The four of them tore the wrapping paper off and the twins were extremely happy, as Naruto groaned. The present was a swing set and he knew very well that he would be the one to build it.

"Hey Sasuke, you are going to help me out building this thing right?" Naruto asked as he set the present down. Sasuke then smirked at him and simply stated, "Nope." The twins then shouted to him and Megu, "Thank you!" The next present was from Gaara and his siblings. It was sandbox play set with buckets and shovels. The kids said their thanks and went on to the next. Each present that was given to the twins they adored and gratefully said thanks to whoever had given it to them. The last present was from Hinata and Kiba, the kids and parents were waiting patiently for Kiba to return with the present. He said that it was too precious to have it wrapped in box and left at the table for hours. Kentso was the first one to yell out, "Wow!" That was when Naruto and Sakura looked where Kentso was looking, there was Kiba holding an adorable golden pooch with a bow around its neck.

"Puppy!" Sasunai shouted in glee as she saw the puppy. Kiba then handed the puppy to both Kentso and Sasunai and the puppy began to lick them. Kiba then chuckled at the sight and said, "Her name is Yuka and she is only eight weeks old." It was now the parent turn to say thank you to Kiba and Hinata. This was defiantly a great present for the twins. As everyone was at awe with the twins and their new puppy Ryu cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. They all turned to see him and he said, "Well since everyone is here I think I would be a perfect time for me to finally ask Kiara something that we both wanted for a long time." Kiara then placed her hand over her mouth as tears gathered in her eyes. Ryu then knelt down on one knee and held her hand, looking deep into her steel eyes and asked, "Kiara Netto it was literally love at first sight when I found you, shopping for fruits. It was love at first sight for you too as I recall you telling me. I am madly in love with you Kiara so I ask you this, will you marry me?" All Kiara could do was nod and fall on her knees crying in glee.

"Yay for Kiara and Ryu!" both Kentso and Sasunai shouted as they began to clap happily. Everyone then joined in on the clapping and awed. The party was then over and everyone went back home, except for Kiara and Ryu who went to the Namikaze home. Sakura and Ino were back home carrying all the present into the house as Naruto carried the very tired twins upstairs and tucked them in. Sakura then began to search for Yuka, but could not find her. She began to panic, until she found Naruto walking downstairs with the little puppy sleeping soundly on top of his head. Sakura giggled at the sight and took the puppy placing her on her own bed that Kiba and Hinata had given them. Once she placed the puppy down, she looked up at her fiancé and kissed him sweetly. Naruto graciously returned the kiss and pulled her closer to his body. They then pulled away from each other and Naruto asked, "When do you think will be a good time to move into my house Sakura-Chan?"

"I think I should actually start packing tomorrow. The packing will probably be done by the next of this week or so, so we will all be living together soon. Just the way it should be." Sakura replied as she placed her ear on top of his heart listening to it carefully. Naruto then wrapped his arms around her and replied, "I can't wait for you and our kids to move in with me. I also can't wait for us to get married, that way we will start living as the Uzumaki family." Sakura giggled at his word and softly said, "Sakura Uzumaki with her husband Naruto Uzumaki and their lovely kids Sasunai and Kentso Uzumaki. Its sounds perfect."


End file.
